


[旧文补档][山狱|云狱]Rubik's Cube  [完结]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[旧文补档][山狱|云狱]Rubik's Cube  [完结]

在迈向崭新季节的日本岛气候里，近海的天空温柔地变换着色彩，年幼的脉搏亦在安静跳跃，迷离了樱花落尽的最后一点香味的空气，将鼻腔，连同着心脏都一起填满。  
贴在公告栏上面的密集的黑字，被少年翠色的眼珠子聊聊掠过。获取到位居首位的无聊信息后，心情没有往日的不屑一顾，却是稍微地觉得麻烦上身了。  
习惯性地蹙起银色的眉毛，点燃香烟的手势也像是与生俱来一般熟练。然后身边传来两把声音，才让他得以转移注意力。  
“哈哈哈，我排在好后啊！”  
“呜呜……倒数第一啊！肯定会被REBORN射杀的啊！”  
收拾了心情，鼓起明亮的笑言，他说：“十代首领一定是嫌试题太简单了所以才不愿意展露锋芒的对不对？”  
“哈哈，纲，是不是这样啊？”山本武展着天成的笑。  
“……是这样就好了啊。”但是沢田纲吉却垂头丧气。

“你们，群聚在这里干什么？咬杀哦。”毫无预示地，一把轻缓的声音插入到三位少年的谈话中。  
“出现了！云雀学长！”纲吉一如既往地大声尖叫。  
“早啊，云雀！”武依然神经大条。  
“……”唯有他一个静默了。没有像往常一样掏出炸弹威胁，而是怯了。  
云雀恭弥带着魅人的笑，细长的凤眼毫无顾忌地看在他的身上，慑得他周身不自在。  
“第一名啊，狱寺隼人。”由恭弥的嗓音唤出来的自己的名字，无法解释地就觉得套上了被射猎的幻觉。二人或紧张或从容地对峙着，直到恭弥满足了，望了眼校园周围落完了的花瓣，黑色的披肩校服与他投落在颈子之间的深灰色阴影互相错过。  
恭弥抿了轻弧的嘴角很美很美。  
与樱花飞舞的曲线一样。  
他把手放进了裤子里，用力呼吸烟的味道。

“狱寺！”  
“哇！”  
武突然大声地在他耳边喊，吓得他差点跳起来，准备好瞠视的眼神瞪去那个棒球笨蛋，却迎来一对极其通透的琥珀晶石。黑色没有点睛之笔，单纯地流泻出阳光淡金色的痕迹，是武的眼睛。他有过一瞬的忘记自己该有的动作。但也只是一瞬，拳头就卯足了气力往武的脑盖锤下去。  
他怒骂：“靠那么近干嘛啊你！”  
武傻傻地搔自己的黑色短发：“因为狱寺看不到我了啊。”  
又在一瞬间，忘却正在运转的思想了。  
那么短的一刹那，根本没时间去确认武的表情，有什么涵义。

“话说今次考试的数学好难啊！最后的附加题我根本不知道在说什么呢！”由武开始，话题又转回往常。  
“我连第一题都不知道在说什么……”纲吉依然哭丧着脸。  
“那条题超纲啦！根本就不是国中能够做出来的！”他狠狠地批判。  
“哈哈是吗？可是狱寺你不是做出来了吗？你数学得了100分诶。”  
“哼！我的水平跟你是天比地啊！你这个棒球笨蛋，压根一次都没有把魔方还原过吧！”他趾高气扬了。  
“是啊，我连一个面都不能还原呢……”武也从来不把损自己的话放在心上。

一切都，和平常的日子无甚差别。  
如果真的是那样，就好了。

第一名吗。  
100分吗。  
这下麻烦大了啊。

他努力装出耻笑的语气，来掩饰心底的不安。  
“要你这个棒球笨蛋还原魔方！还早一百年呢！”  
在粉红告别，初绿降临的季节，新学期开始了。

21.魔方的变化有多少种？  
(8!*3^8*12!*2^12)/(3*2*2)=43,252,003,274,489,856,000  
白痴啊！出这种题目！你们去死啦！

虽然狱寺同学全部都答对了，可是由于最后的附加题上的恶性语言，扣除卷面分5分，最后成绩为100分。  
***  
假若在未来的世界，魔方代表最强的匣子。  
但是在现在的世界，握在少年掌心的魔方，则代表未知与将来的感情。  
只是单纯的、花草季节的懵懂情感。

失恋了。  
隼人这样对自己说。  
然而却没有多少像小说和电视剧所说的揪心的感觉。夏天将至的晴空被隼人疲倦而轻闭的绿色目光抚摸，白云洒下水波披在置身温暖天台的他。

真的失恋了吗？  
其实恋情曾经有过吗？  
哼。从来都没有吧。  
嘴角扯开自嘲的弧度，撕裂的痛楚弄得他眉头紧蹙。

啊…真痛啊。  
那家伙一点都不留情啊。  
用得着那么认真吗？

身体里面翻搅着被咬杀的痛觉，倒泄了调味缸一样地乱七八糟。仍未到盛夏的光线好柔软，明明从不刻意让人留恋，却偏偏如此叫人钦慕。就像那个家伙一样。

只不过是说了一句。  
听不听得见也值得怀疑。  
那突然露出的惊讶和厌恶表情，算什么啊。  
我就这么让你讨厌吗？

于是就被咬杀个一塌糊涂，虽然隼人很乐意掏出炸弹还击，毕竟他本来是就有架必打的类型。可是一阵轰隆碰通声之后，自热而然地又是他被放倒，名叫云雀恭弥的少年依旧是面带嗜杀的绝美笑容，丢下他听到耳朵生茧的“草食动物”之类的话，扬长离去。

与其说是失恋，不如说是输了更恰当吧。

但是这次与往常的似乎又有点不同，坚硬的拐子不仅撞毁了身体每一处，更刺入了胸膛，挫败他的自尊和，感情。

什么嘛，这……

脑海像一团浆糊，翻来搅去都是那件黑色校服外衣，红布金边的风纪二字，每次胜出的傲慢面容。阳光随时间缓慢增强，隼人咬了一下嘴唇，将沾了血的手挡在眼睛上面，被阳光刺痛出的泪水夺眶而出，沿着白皙的脸颊，湿润了被阳光晒得暖和的顶楼地面。

喂云雀，你喜欢我吧。  
喜欢……我吧。

大概是从十四岁开始，隼人开始察觉到恭弥有意或无意的视线。日子平和又惊险地过着，他与云雀恭弥也不再是当初见个面就会恨得牙痒痒的幼稚关系。不过以恭弥的个性来说，那样的猜测绝不可能的。三年的并中相处中，隼人也没有想过要确认自己的疑惑，只差一个契机而已。不过，破裂的机会还是来了。

只是悄而无声地坐在熟睡的恭弥身边，抽起烟，静静地看浮云飘荡。然后鬼使神差地，自言自语出那句导火线。

猜错了吗。  
自以为是吗。

或许隼人只是单纯出于对强者的崇拜，目光一旦流连在同一个人身上会发生的微妙变化，就像魔方一样有接近无限的可能。

细碎的哽咽，和滴落的水液，在只有他一个人的世界里可以不加掩饰地倾泻出来。

恭弥走后留下的虚掩的门被某人轻轻推开。光线照在来者本来带着的笑容上，然后那抹与阳光同样耀目的笑消失了，将要叫出隼人名字的嘴巴也合上，握着门把的手抽紧了。  
“狱寺，你怎么了？”武走到隼人的跟前，弯下腰来担心地问。

隼人听到武的声音，掩在手掌下面的眼睛突然睁开，他立即坐起来，背向武，手臂胡乱地擦着脸。

“什么事都没有！”隼人逞强说。  
“可是你哭了呢。”武轻声念道。

武的声音，就像刺眼的日光，并非故意，却能命中他的伤口。

“你看错了棒球笨蛋！！我可是男子汉啊！怎么可能哭？！那是被太阳照痛了眼镜！”隼人怒斥，声音里却难以抑制地携带颤抖。

武明色的眼眸轻轻垂下，隼人看不到武的表情，是什么怜惜或无奈的意味。

他绕到隼人跟前蹲下，捉住隼人擦脸的双手，令他无处遮掩自己的脸。

“明明就在哭。”轻带着责备，武高扬的眉头皱了。

翡翠色的眼睛和琥珀色的眼睛有过一刻的对视，然后被隼人奋力挣扎，拒绝了武的关心。

“我没有哭！！没有——！！”奈何声音越大，胸口也更痛，变得愈发跟欲盖弥彰一样。

左胸脯被面前的情景激灵了，一瞬间武觉得心跳紊乱了。他张口想要说什么，但是与他相距那么近的隼人却那么抗拒，仿佛就是两个隔海的跨越不了的世界。

隼人。  
那个不敢呼唤的名字。

武不理隼人的反抗，强硬地把他搂进怀里，把他的脸埋入胸膛，于是他的心跳和隼人的心跳可以奏成静寂的旋律，同样安慰对方。

总是被强行灌注的温柔，他或许并不那么讨厌。  
偷偷地捉住对方的衬衫，少年吸了吸鼻子，呼吸对方身上太阳的味道。  
***  
第二日的早晨，脸上贴着止血贴的隼人照常早早出门去迎接纲吉，却出乎意料地见到在楼下等候的武。

隼人沉默地望着武，没有先开口打招呼的打算。背靠墙壁等着隼人的武利索地站好，展开他独有的开朗笑容，说：“狱寺，早啊。”

隼人狐疑地看着武无害的笑容，眉毛挑着，样子甚是有趣，叫武的笑容更加明朗。二人就这样奇妙地对视着，什么话都不说，武越来越开心，隼人则越来越恼火。最后是隼人再也撑不下去了，愤愤地丢下武一个人自己先走。

武也不急着追上隼人，转过身去撩有兴趣地望着隼人纤细的背影，甜甜地笑。

“喂狱寺！等等我嘛！”虽然叫隼人等他，可是武早都赶上了隼人，走在他身边侧着脑袋傻笑地看着隼人。

隼人被武看得不爽了，开口就骂：“你到底在看什么啊！找打啊？！”

武眨眨眼睛，想到什么好事情般自个笑着：“很好呢……”

隼人挑挑皱着的眉毛，不明所以地盯着武。

“狱寺恢复精神了呢。”武用很温柔很可爱的语气说，并望着隼人。

“……”颧骨处突然升上一阵热度，隼人愣愣地看了武两秒，就手忙脚乱地摸摸头发又揉揉衣服，不知道该用什么表情去面对昨天擅自安慰自己的武。于是烟就是最后让隼人冷静下来的武器，抽出一根烟，连手指都颤抖着，香烟也拿不好了。

武看着反映这样好玩的隼人，突然生了小小的坏点子。小跑两步来到隼人前面，两只手指一夹就夺走了隼人的烟，隼人立即凶巴巴地骂着，垫着脚尖要抢回自己的宝贝。可是隼人根本够不着身高相差9cm的武，而且武的手臂还比隼人的长许多，看着银色脑袋的小东西在自己眼前跳着蹦着，武真觉得满心满心的甜蜜。

“还给我！棒球笨蛋！”隼人喊着，贴了胶布还有未褪去浅红色的脸蛋很可爱很可爱。  
“不~要~”武坏坏地眯着大大的眼睛，拉长着男孩子爽朗的声线。

“如果不想我把昨天看到的事情说出去，狱寺就答应我一件事吧。”武打着鬼点子说。  
“你——！”隼人气急了，翡翠颜色的眼睛瞪得铜铃一样大。  
“怎么样啊狱寺？”武端详着隼人的香烟，然后瞄一眼隼人。  
“你不准说出去！如果不是的话就杀了你！”终于隼人豁出去地喊。  
“那……狱寺你就欠我一个人情了呢！记得我们的约定哦~”得逞的武坏笑，亲了亲香烟的烟嘴，然后把它还给隼人。

“快点走了啦！不要让纲等着哦！”干完坏事的武一副什么事情都没有发生过的模样。  
杵在原地的隼人动也不动地看着手上的香烟，肩膀开始气得发抖。

“你个混账！我现在就炸飞你！！”

***  
午休的时候，纲吉、武和隼人又群聚在顶楼吃午饭。天气显然晴朗得过分，隼人浅色的头发和皮肤在光线底下分外明亮，再加上无时无刻都存在的和武的打闹声，初夏的正午美好得让纲吉无可奈何。

搁下筷子，纲吉说：“狱寺君和山本都别吵了啦……”  
“十代目！请让我代表正义教训这个觊觎我左右手位置的家伙！”隼人揪着武的领子说。  
“代表正义……”纲吉都不知道从哪里吐槽好了。  
“哈哈哈狱寺你今天特好玩啊！”武一点都没把隼人的挑衅放在心上地说。  
“哈哈哈笑你个头！炸了你看你还笑不笑得出来！”

为什么今天狱寺君和山本的感情好像特别要好……  
纲吉在心里这样想。

“隼人！隼人！”浅蓝的天空逐渐飞来一点淡黄色。首先是纲吉注意到，而隼人和武的打闹还在继续。

“咦？是云雀学长的云豆……”  
“呃？！”隼人听到纲吉的话后，立即受到了什么惊吓地停下了动作，同样瞭望去天空。

浅黄色的小鸟在三人注目下拍翅降落在银白色的鸟巢上面，一副得意洋洋的样子。

“隼人！隼人！”还一个劲地叫着别人的名字。  
“啊哈哈哈真可爱啊！”武不失时机大声笑出来，隼人拼命忍住拳头相向的暴力冲动，脸色阴沉地一把抢走武手上的并盛牛乳一口饮光。

“啊——我的牛奶！好过分啊！”  
“哼！还没断奶的棒球笨蛋！”  
“狱寺我们间接接吻了诶~”  
“……你脸红个鬼啊！”

我被无视了……  
被冷落在一边的纲吉流着泪想到。

一直到午休结束，三人将要回教室上课，隼人头顶的云豆还是赖着不走。  
“哈哈它好像很喜欢狱寺鸟窝啊！”武神经大条地说。  
“你够胆再说一次？！”隼人手里面夹着炸弹威胁道。  
“……狱寺君还是去把云豆还给云雀学长吧。”纲吉劝解说。

隼人突然静了两三秒钟说：“好吧十代目，我去把这无耻的家伙还掉。”说完，隼人的身影消失在楼梯下。

“好了，山本我们也回教室吧。山本，山本？”纲吉叫了几声武都没有反映，疑惑下转身去，见到武若有所思的样子。

“山本？”  
“啊……对不起，我们走吧。”武回过神，抱歉地笑。  
“发生了什么事吗？”纲吉突然这样问。  
武怔了，看着纲吉的眼睛。  
“不，什么事都没有……吧。”武低声说。  
纲吉看了看武，似乎明白了什么，也不再追问。只歪了脑袋，浅笑。

“不用担心哦。狱寺君一定会回来的。一定会很快就回来的。”

接待室门外，隼人正坐立不安左逛右窜地犹疑着要不要进去。

可恶啊我到底在烦恼个什么啊！不就是还一个破鸟么？！

这样想着的隼人下定决心就要推门进去，可是当握住了把手时又迟疑了。

并不是害怕，而是不知道怎么去面对。昨天才刚经历过那样的事情，现在还可以用普通的表情去对待他吗。被咬杀其实无所谓，隼人畏惧的是别的，一些连自己都说不出名字的事物。

终于手仿佛不由自主地打开门了，迎来一室安静的阳光，敷洒了整洁的室内布置，隼人的心跳没有变快，平静得匪夷所思。

不在。  
绿色的眼睛里看不到那个黑色孤傲的身影，而浮出了失落。

目光触及舒软的沙发，莫名地就想起恭弥他常常就躺在那里，阳光斑驳了他细碎的黑发，投成浅浅的黑影落在狭长的眼睛上。

那些珍贵的时刻里，恭弥再也不显得桀骜与强大得让人胆颤。他只是个疲倦的，绕着淡淡寂寞的少年而已。

我到底在想什么啊，真是的……  
隼人苦苦地笑着，正想把头顶的云豆拿下来时，一把冷漠的声音响在了身后。

“再不让开的话，就咬杀。”  
“咦——！”隼人一下子被恭弥的突然出现吓得跳到三丈远去，并且用看见妖怪的表情看着恭弥。

可是恭弥连眼尾都没看隼人一眼就坐到沙发上，随手拿起桌面上的文件就看，心不在焉地问：“你来干什么？战斗的话随时奉陪。”  
“……这只东西还给你！”隼人生气地喊，云豆从隼人的头发里飞出去，停在恭弥的手指上。

“隼人！隼人！”  
“哦……很喜欢新巢穴吗？”恭弥对云豆说着，眼珠子却望去气恼恼的隼人那里，嘴角里含着很浅的笑，凤眼却弯得好深好深。

隼人被恭弥那艳丽的眼睛看着不自在，一句话也不说地就要走。

“你没有忘记我们的约定吧？”恭弥的声音轻轻的，挽留了离去的隼人的脚步。  
“什么数学竞赛我才不要参加啊！”隼人捉紧了拳头喊。  
“不要参加的话，当初就不要考100分。”恭弥无感情地反驳。  
“考到100分是我的能力！是我的自由！凭什么我就要参加数学竞赛为并盛夺得荣耀啊！”隼人失控地转身来对着恭弥大吼，声音破碎而嘶哑，像只疯了的野猫。

“你这爱校的家伙！为什么不自己去，非得要我去不行啊！你给我说个理由啊——”  
“狱寺隼人！”

闪着金属光泽的拐子不知是何时来到隼人的脖子旁边，还有恭弥那双紫晶色的瞳子，如此接近着隼人翡翠色的，二人的呼吸气息仿佛都可以互相感觉到，不同的体温、各异的表情、未知的心跳频率——

时间在二人的身边架构成玲珑的魔方，困住你我的视线，秒针的行走由心脏搏动来取代。

嘿，云雀。  
你喜欢我吧。

那不是错觉。  
却是个错误。

“逃走的话，我就让风纪委员去咬杀沢田纲吉。”  
连这样不像话的威胁都做得出来。  
“你……！卑鄙！”  
我知道你不可能承认。  
“周六日不回到学校的话，我就下命令。”  
这样把我押在身边，有什么意义呢。

终于放下拐子的恭弥始终没有碰到隼人身体任何一处地方。从没有对隼人说过一句好话的他，也从不会去考虑隼人的感受。他看见到隼人扭头离去，银色碎发下掩着的白皙脸颊上不是往日的生气或者不服输的表情，而是一些别的、自己不敢面对的感情。

还是只有自己一个的安静的接待室，隼人留下的淡不可闻的烟草味道刺激着鼻腔和胸膛。

真讨厌啊，为什么自己总是记得这种味道。  
果然是上瘾了么。昨天也是那样，只要你来到我身边，我就知道是你。  
太狡猾了。  
狱寺隼人。

云豆飞到恭弥的前面，恭弥让它停到手指上。小鸟歪着脑袋，叫着：“隼人，喜欢，隼人，喜欢……”  
恭弥不可抑止自己迷失了的声线，沉声对云豆说：“别叫啊，云豆。别叫那个名字……”

如同沉沦了一样，连自己也不明白。  
***  
“明天见了啊！”  
“十代目，再见了！”  
“嗯，再见。”

和纲吉告别后是那条闭上眼都可以顺利走下的熟悉街道。武和隼人一个星期一般都会有五天放学后一起走这条路回家，虽然突发情况经常会有，可是二人并肩的时间终究会更多。归鸟的鸣声、落霞的绯红、树木的投影、香烟的气味。谈天说笑，甚至差点大打出手，都已经像家常便饭。等到了那个十字路口，就要说再见。

侧过头去看矮自己一些的隼人，仿佛变成了习惯。从那个角度可以见到若隐若现的绿色眼睛，因夕阳的温暖而稍稍舒开的眉间，被金色光线染成浅金色的发丝。武不记得自己是从什么时候开始讨厌那个十字路口，开始放慢自己的脚步，开始眷恋这段短暂的时光。

“喂，你在发什么呆啊？我走这边了啦。”隼人的声音忽然响在身边，武才惊觉已经来到分别的路口。他转头看去，正见到隼人的单肩包旋出一条阴暗的光弧，轻翘起来的亮色发尾将要融入斜下的房屋阴影里。

“狱寺！”

顾不了那么多，只是很想拉紧他，不想在这里分离。

衬衫袖子上卷的手臂突然被武拉住了，隼人迫不得已扭过头，略带愤怒地望着武。

那个表情，算什么啊。

心里面翻搅着许多许多的感情，武不知道怎么去表达，哑巴了，只是看着隼人，无法知晓自己的表情有多不舍地看着隼人。

“狱寺，我……”心跳的原因是什么，潮水一样涌上的是什么。

“你……你还有什么事啊？”隼人似察觉到什么，别开了脸不敢迎接武的视线。

手臂拉得好紧，有点痛。  
“今天，狱寺你去还云豆，发生了什么事吗？”问出在意了一下午的问题，武只觉得喉咙有些发烫。

隼人惊了一下，把头垂低，低声说：“只是把那只破鸟带到接待室而已啊！”

“真的，什么都没有发生吗？没有遇见云雀吗？”武逼问着，即使根本没有如此着紧的理由。

但是那个名字，就是个禁忌，是个未愈合的伤口。

“关你什么事啊！你这个笨蛋少管我！你放开我！”隼人大叫起来，用力想要挣开武的手腕。可是武握得很紧很紧，他根本挣脱不开。

一句话都不解释的武安静而粗鲁地锢着隼人的手臂，不理隼人的大吵大闹，不理自己带给隼人的痛觉和伤害，唯一想要的，就只有隼人的眼睛里面有他的脸孔，隼人的手上有他的印记。

时间无意间走进了黑夜，捎走了一切声音，身前的隼人也不知是何时静下来的，在武的跟前，低垂着银白的脑袋，长长的发线垂下来，遮挡了他白皙的脸庞。

“为什么啊……”隼人的声音含着哽咽，柔软地飘到武的唇边。

漆黑的夜晚缭绕在他们身边，温柔的体温因相连的手而交换，血液潺湲流淌着无声的悸动，心跳不再紊乱了，而是跳跃同一个节奏，同一种情感。

武没有回答。他把手缓慢地，小心翼翼地拨开隼人落在颊边的发丝拨开，然后带着点惶恐与虔诚地抚摸隼人的脸颊，再将自己的唇靠近、靠近、再靠近。

那是他们的初吻。

埋在夜空、心酸、与期望之中的两个身影，悄悄重叠在一起。

那份酸楚与甜蜜到底是什么，即使不曾诉说，但或许已经昭然若揭。  
***  
刷拉的水声响过，伸手把开关拧上。疲倦般地用手支撑着身体，看去镜子里头的那张潮湿的、苍白的脸庞。

昨晚睡得有点不好呢。隼人揉揉自己的眼圈，突然静了下来。

昨晚的事……啊啊我到底在想什么啊！再不快点的话就会让十代目久等的了！

甩甩湿漉漉的脸庞，开始了清晨的整装。繁杂的小饰物都穿戴好之后，隼人就像往常一样站在全身镜前做最后的检查。

头发……是不是应该绑起来好呢？

轻侧了头，让翘起来的发尾在镜子中更好看见，隼人揉了揉那乱乱的发尾，正拿不准主意时，手腕上的黑绳引起了他的注意。

反正也戴在手上了，就拿来当头绳绑绑吧。要见十代目可不能马虎。

绑好了头发，外露的脖颈意外清爽。

关上门，突然有点在意地从三楼的走廊上看去公寓的出口，一片安静，没有一个人。隼人的心稍微放松了一些，提了提肩上的包包开始走向纲吉的家。

时间还尚早，隼人慢腾腾地走着，不时踢着路上的石子，然后呆呆地望着小石子蹦跳得远远的，直至停下。再一次踢腿，石子飞出老远，忽然碰到了一个什么东西早早地停了下来。隼人一愣，抬起一直低着的头——

是武。而且还别扭地，强作着平常那傻瓜般开朗的笑容。

隼人停下了脚步，低垂着头，不想搭理他。

“哈哈，狱寺。早啊……”干巴巴地打着招呼，忽然声音止了，武好像发现了什么新鲜的事物一样看去隼人的颈子，然后温柔地笑了。

“狱寺绑了头发呢。”纤细又白皙的脖子，真的非常好看。这样的隼人看起来仿佛更添了一点柔弱，但是如果直说出口的话，一定又会惹他生气的。

“绑了就绑了，关你屁事。”隼人把手放进裤兜里低低地念着，居然没有怒吼出来。

武有点惊讶地看着隼人，忽然觉得此时自己应该做些什么，但是究竟要做些什么他都仍不清楚，只是忍不住向前迈去的脚步，忍不住倾吐而出的名字。

“狱寺……我……”

“你们站在这里干什么？”纲吉的声音突然出现在两个人的中间，他奇怪地看着像左右门神一样站在自家门口的两人。

“呃……纲……”心情一下被打算的武不知道怎么解释地结巴着。隼人却一把拦在武的前面，朝纲吉大声辩解道：“十代目请别误会我和那个棒球笨蛋只是碰巧遇到而已！”

声音已经变回面对着纲吉才有的那种敬仰。武只觉得自己的心沉了一下。

“狱寺君你不用那么激动，我只是问一下而已…还是快点上学吧，迟到可不好。”纲吉强笑着打圆场，忽然他见到武的表情有点异样，便笑着对武说：“山本也是，快点跟上啊。”

愣在原地的武回了神，赶忙跟上纲吉和隼人。

一如既往之中，有什么微妙的开始变化了。

抵达学校后便要换上室内鞋。三人恍若无事地打笑着时，武打开自己的鞋格，发现里面有一封信。翻到正面，看到该是女孩子书写的隽秀的“山本武收”四字。

“诶~是情书吧？山本好厉害~”纲吉感叹道，但是武一点都不觉得高兴。有意地偷看一下站在纲吉旁边正打开鞋格的隼人，武小小地失望了。

隼人根本没有发出像纲吉那样的赞叹，更加没有应有的耻笑，只是冷漠地无视自己。所以他只能勉强笑着，说一些无聊的话：“不知道是怎么样的女生呢……”

咝的声音。有什么白色的物体从隼人的鞋格里轻轻飞落。那个景象投落在武的眼里，让武一瞬间忘记了反应。而隼人的手也因惊讶而停滞在打开的动作里，瞪大了翠色的双眼，注视着纸片飘落的路线。

“……狱寺君也有情信吗？！”只有纲吉一个记得发出惊叹。

心口突然揪得很紧，武极快地绕过纲吉来到隼人旁边，弯腰就要把纸片捡起，还伴随着不在意般的笑语。

“狱寺你怎么那么不小……”  
“还给我！！”

在手指刚触碰到纸片的刹那，隼人大声地喊出声来，并迅速地把纸片抢在手中。

“狱寺……”难以置信地念着他的名字，武看过去隼人，看见的是隼人绷紧了神经的表情。他把纸片紧紧捉在手中放在胸前，银色的眉头蹙得紧紧的，读不出到底是怎样的感情。

“你们都不要吵啦……”纲吉急忙把两人挡开，刚想再劝说两句时，武却发话了。

“是我不对……对不起啊狱寺。”道歉着，希望能挽回多少。

“哼。”冷哼一声，隼人把纸片收到裤兜里面。

武无奈地笑着，接着换好室内鞋，叫纲吉和隼人也快点回教室了。

纲吉眨了眨眼睛，看着一前一后相隔几米走向教室的二人，总觉得这次的吵架与往日的有所不同，又或者说是比平常的闹得更凶了。

一上午的时间都浪费了。满心满心都隼人的那封情信，是怎样的女生能够让一向对异性缺少兴趣的隼人在意，甚至为此对自己露出那样难堪的表情。武不自觉就笑了，笑自己的妄想，自以为自己对隼人来说有多重要，其实极有可能连朋友算不上吧。

如果是那样的话，为什么还要接受那晚的吻呢？

夜色里白皙的肤色上的两片粉红，冰冷的、薄薄的、远超于自己想象中的柔软……

糟了，不要想起啊。

心跳突然不受控制地加快，武下意识地捂住了嘴唇，眉头因刻忍而皱起，表情仿佛被什么刺中了一般。

纲吉察觉到武的异样，转过身来关心地问道：“山本，你没事吧？身体不舒服的话今天就别去顶楼吃午饭吧？”

“啊…我没事的，还是一样到顶楼去吧。”武立即藏好自己的情绪，抱歉地笑着，从桌子里面找出便当来。

“哼，吃错东西了吧，棒球笨蛋。”隼人冷冷的声音从几米外传来，不响却如涟漪般激起武的注意。还没想好答话，隼人就向纲吉鞠了一躬说：“那么十代目，中午的时候我就不能守护您身边了！”

纲不介意地还以谅解的微笑，说：“嗯，狱寺君你就……”

可话没说完就被一只巨力的手臂扯到身边，纲吉惊讶地回首，一眼便看见了在自己身后眼睛却直直盯着隼人看的武。

“十代目……？”隼人见纲吉的话还没有说完，也不敢先行离去，于是奇怪地问。  
“哈哈狱寺君你先等一下好不好？”纲吉为难地打着哈哈，再压低声音对武说，“山本……到底怎么了啦？”  
“呐阿纲，狱寺他不和我们一起吃午饭吗？”武突然皱紧了眉间，眼神极其认真地看着纲吉问。  
纲吉吞了吞口水，扭过了头不太敢去看武的表情，“啊…狱寺君跟我说今天中午有事……”  
“是什么事？”武低喊出声，同时也因紧张而把纲吉的手臂握得更紧了。  
“HI！好痛！大概是去见那个写情书给他的女生吧！”纲吉几乎被吓得灵魂出窍，他猛甩自己的手臂想挣开山本的手，可这时却被隼人已经黑着一张脸了。  
隼人一下子扯过纲吉，敌意地看着武：“你这混账想对十代目做什么？”  
纲吉急着想要解释，却被武打断了。  
“对不起啊纲。”那是区别于平时武充满阳光味道的声音。武站了起来，偷偷地握紧了拳头。  
“今天中午我不能和你一起吃饭了。”强忍着不要颤抖的声音。  
“山本……？”纲吉奇怪地问。  
连隼人也发觉到什么般，懈下了愤怒的表情，换上了明晓一样的默然。  
终于不得不伪装吗？武自问。  
“哈哈，其实是我突然记起了早上写给我情书的那个女生约我中午见面了，让女生等可不好啊，那我先走了……”

纲吉和隼人都没对武的话作出应答，只任由武从身边经过。纲吉望着武的身影从教室后门消失，而隼人始终一眼都没有再看他了。

莫名其妙地生气。隼人咬紧了牙齿，却不知道自己为什么要觉得不爽。

与隼人擦肩而过的瞬间，痛觉与对自己的厌恶感一下子涌上喉咙，就像窒息一样。  
“可恶……”武对自己低喊。

“狱寺君，不怕迟到了吗？”不知是何时，纲吉这样提醒隼人。隼人一看时间，喊了句“糟了迟到的话就死定了”后狂奔起来，遗下“对不起啊十代目”的回声扬在空荡荡的教室里。

隼人和武都走了。纲吉仿佛放下了重担子一般叹了口气，回到自己的座位拿出便当来。寂静的、流淌着的时光。打开便当盒，香味飘袅出来，纲吉微笑着拿起筷子。下筷时望向窗外，天气正好着，是云白色和蔚蓝色彩绘着的美丽天空。

“是不可以告诉我的事情吗……”

气喘吁吁地跑上几层楼梯，推开古旧的门时发出的艰涩声音让隼人皱了眉头。明艳的光线从逐渐扩大的空间里一泻而入，刺痛了习惯好一阵黑暗的翠色双眼。然后在那洒满温暖阳光的偌大空间里，一抹幽黑的墨色凝聚在暖色的视野中，那疑真似幻的色彩描绘着流云的浓淡变换，灼眼又飘渺地成为画幅最艳丽的一笔。

隼人看了看手表，还差一点就到约定时间。望了望铁网前的背景，有点不愿去面对。

“竟然让我等，好大的胆子。”带着点调笑意味说着，恭弥转过身来，嘴角抿了个绝美的优弧。  
脾气火爆的隼人一下子被气着，他大声吼道：“谁叫你早来？！等也是活该！总之我没有迟到就是了！”  
“嗯…？”刻意拉长着鼻音，恭弥撩有兴致地看着隼人那生气的脸，煞是享受地继续用语言挑衅，“草食动物今天也十分有精神呢……”  
被那嗜杀的笑靥与轻蔑的眼角逼得气势消减的隼人不自觉地后退了一步，然后又意识到自己的软弱般强鼓起勇气来虚张声势：“别用你那看扁人的语气跟我说话混蛋！还有，以后叫我出来别让风纪委员在我的鞋格子里面塞纸条！会让人误会是情……”  
声音到了节骨眼上，隼人就硬是截了下来塞进嘴巴里。然后心里噗通噗通跳着，低垂着涨红的脸庞，只留下一些可疑的粉红肌肤隐匿在银白的发间，被阳光照得明明晰晰，落在恭弥的眼中一览无遗。  
“那么你告诉了沢田纲吉和山本武，你是为了这封情…来的吗？”坏意地借用隼人省略了的词，恭弥双手抱在胸前，看好戏般注视着隼人的表情。  
“才……才不是那样啊！”气急败坏的隼人用力喊出声来，却明显底气不足。  
恭弥了然一笑，再道：“你说‘以后’，是希望我还叫你出来吗？”  
“……怎么会被你解释成那样啊！”  
“既然你这么想，那下次我用全校广播来叫你好了。”  
“……”

所以说，我最讨厌跟这个人呆在一起了。  
强势又自我中心，完全不顾别人感受之外还强人所难。可是就是因为那样，他一瞬间表现出来的温柔对显得珍贵吧。

隼人无声色地想着。然后抬起头，恢复了平日里的不耐烦态度对恭弥说：“找我出来到底有什么事？而且还来这么一个破破烂烂的大楼里面。这里真的是属于并中的么？”  
“嗯，这栋教学楼已经荒废很久了。现在已经是风纪委员的培训基地。”恭弥微笑着，似乎很引以为豪的样子。  
“……”所以一路上来都是破烂不堪的啊。隼人一阵无语，心想恭弥对风纪真的有着非比寻常的疯狂。  
“叫你来这里是想让你习惯一下，而且这里比较荒芜，就算是那种事的话，也不怕让人听见。”恭弥随意望了下四周，然后朝隼人颇带深意地眯了眯眼睛。  
“习惯？”一时间隼人没反应过来而重复着恭弥的话，但突然灵光一闪，他的脸上浮出难以置信的表情来，“那种事……那个吗？！谁、谁要做那种害羞死人的事啊！笨蛋！”  
“不做也得做，而且对象是我，你应该很光荣。”恭弥毫不让步，看着隼人又气又羞的脸，嘴角的笑愈加深了。  
“光荣你个头！那种事情你一个做就好了别把我扯下水！”  
“吵死了草食动物。”耐心不多的恭弥一把亮出铁拐威胁道，“之前你说怕被人听见就算了，现在已经为你准备了这么一个没有人来的地方，还不给我好好做的话就咬死你。”  
但隼人也不是省油的灯哪肯就范，夹了满手的炸弹对恭弥喊：“我说了不要就是不要！要打就来啊！谁怕谁啊？！”  
“哼~原来你喜欢痛一点的啊…那更好，我很乐意奉陪……”坏心眼地把话放得暧昧，恭弥兴致勃勃地看到了意料之中隼人瞬间烧红的脸颊——  
“云雀你这混——”羞恼成怒的隼人就要把炸弹抛出去的那刻，有什么黄色的东西一下子巴在了他的脸上，惊得他停止了动作。  
火冒三丈地把那东西揪到掌心，打开一看竟是云豆，还什么都不知道地朝隼人叫呢。  
“隼人！隼人！”  
“云豆……”隼人喃喃念出小鸟的名字，云豆似乎很开心那样扑打着翅膀飞到隼人的脑袋上，还唱起并盛校歌来。  
被云豆这么一闹，隼人的战意全无了。  
恭弥看看云豆又看看烦恼的隼人，把拐子收起来煞有其事地说：“看在云豆的面上，暂时就放你一马。”  
可这话一下子就踩到了隼人的尾巴，他像只猫那样气得耸肩弓背，大叫着：“为什么要看在一只破鸟的份上啊？！它的人情我可不要啊！我有那么可悲要一个混蛋的破鸟来救我吗？！”  
“够了，教师都来了，还不快点开始。”恭弥态度悠闲地靠在铁网上说。  
“我都说了不要了你聋了还是怎么着？！”隼人气得直跺脚，“那老土校歌你这个校控唱好了，为什么要我在大庭广众上面唱啊！而且参加个数学竞赛而已用得着唱校歌吗？！”  
“那是代表了并盛的荣耀。”恭弥认真无比地说，紫晶的眼睛里面忽然精光一闪，逼视去隼人，“而且校歌是你应该掌握的东西，以一个风纪委员的身份来说。”  
聪明的隼人立即领悟到恭弥的意思，他猜测着说：“风纪委员？习惯？你这家伙不是想……”  
得到的是恭弥会心的一笑，隼人一下子崩溃了，朝着恭弥发狂般尖叫：“我有答应过我要当风纪委员吗？！而且，你有问过我要不要当风纪委员吗？！”  
“噢，没有吗？”恭弥假装无辜地反问。  
“……”果然这个人真的是讨厌死了。  
“没有办法啊，风纪委员的人手有点缺。”恭弥又自顾自地说起来，全然不顾近乎爆发的隼人。“还有……”  
“喂你这混蛋！”隼人一把打断恭弥的话，失控地喊，“不良少年的话并中一大堆啊！前几天我还炸飞了几个，为什么就是要找到我头上来啊！而且我不要弄那个难看到呕的飞机头啊——！！”  
对比起那边蹦来跳去不接受现实的隼人，恭弥明显冷静得过分：“看惯了飞机头，也想看看章鱼头啊……”  
“谁是章鱼头啊谁是啊！！你才是章鱼头你全家都是章鱼头啊啊啊啊——”隼人抓着自己的头发大喊，脑袋已经被这一波接一波而来的噩耗冲击成了一团浆糊。

“而且……有个可爱的家伙在身边绕来绕去，好像也很不错的样子……”  
突然低声而道的话语，近似说给自己听一样。斜下望着被阳光映白的古老地面的眼睛，已不再是那欺人的戏谑，瞳底的波光悠悠摇摆，朦胧着恭弥温柔的感情。  
可是那动听的柔声没能让隼人听到，当然恭弥也不打算让他听到。银色的小猫依然在那儿生气着，耀阳的银发在光线底下极其生动，像一些珍贵的宝物，让人爱不释手。  
恭弥偷偷地笑了。忽然觉得这个中午自己和隼人对话了那么长的时间，真的好不可思议。  
喜欢……吗？  
是你下的咒语吗？  
可爱的小猫。  
带着那些前所未有般的思想，恭弥与隼人擦身而过将要离开，却被隼人大声地喊停。  
“云雀你这混账给我解释清楚！！”  
恭弥的嘴角弯起美丽的弧儿，刹那间他转身，唇沿那片飞舞的笑意如此俨然地逼近隼人惊诧的脸庞——  
然后恭弥的声音就这样低低地，呼吸与吐息都在隼人的唇边。  
咫尺都可以感受到，对方炽热的体温，发间幽香的气味，还有眼中闪烁的情感。  
“你不是说过，我……喜欢你吗？想知道我的答复的话，就加入风纪委员吧……”

校歌的尾声响起，黄色的小鸟落在恭弥的肩上，随着他一同隐去在幽黑的楼间。  
叹了口气，隼人颓然地靠到落灰的墙边，抬手捂着脸，脑子一片混乱。

“山本君……你有听我说话吗？”是女生受伤般的声音。  
“啊……对不起。”武忽然回神来，强笑着道歉。  
“你一直在看着那边旧教学楼的顶楼，是有什么东西吗？”女生发觉了被告白男生的走神，不高兴地探出身子去想一看究竟，却被武高大的身躯轻易挡住了视线。  
“很对不起。我无法接受你的心意。”突如其来的拒绝，但武的声音听起来却像被拒绝更多。  
“山本君已经有了喜欢的人吗？”好像是意料之中的，女生并不显得有多伤心。  
武的心中闪过一丝激灵，是谁的容颜忘记不了，还越来越在意，他都是明白的。  
可是……

“嗯。我很喜欢那家伙……很喜欢……”紧握拳头，他低声的告白无法让那个人听到。

***  
今天的回家路上显得格外地安静。纲吉走在前面，武和隼人随在后面。他们虽并肩行着，但其间的距离有足足几米，即使纲吉不问也知道二人之间的确发生了什么。绞尽脑汁想打开话匣子，可是都因为那心不在焉的二人而不了了之。被尴尬地夹在中间的纲吉左瞟一眼武，右瞟一眼隼人，然后偷偷地叹了口气。

狱寺君的性格本来就不坦率就算了，连山本都是这样……还是要我推一把吗？

无奈地想着这些，纲吉突然停了下来转向隼人，像平时一般笑道：“狱寺君，有件事我想拜托你呢。”

正若有所思地看着天边的隼人倏地就精神百倍地直立好，并大声回答：“十代目有什么事就尽管交代吧！身为左右手的我在所不辞！”

纲吉就知道隼人绝对不会拒绝，于是他继续说下去：“那么星期六可以来我家吗？我有功课想请教狱寺君呢。”

“星期六……”重复着日期，隼人竟少见地迟疑了。“很对不起十代目。星期六的话，我……”

一边自隼人开始说话以来就安静地看着隼人的武，意识到什么般地皱紧了眉头。

“那么星期天呢？”纲吉尝试着问。

但隼人摇首了。他看去纲吉的碧色眼神中，有歉意满盈。“真的很对不起，十代目。”

纲吉和武同时以惊讶的表情看着隼人，此时心中想到的恐怕也是同一个疑问——是什么重要的事，能让这首领至上的少年拒绝了首领的邀请？

虽然很可惜，但是也不能强求啊。纲吉于是了解地笑了，说：“既然这样的话，就不麻烦狱寺君你了……”

“十代目……”隼人内疚地念着纲吉的尊称，拼命想着有什么方法可以补救。突然他灵机一动，兴奋地握拳说：“十代目我想到一个好办法！假如只是晚上的话就应该没有问题的！所以可以让我在星期六晚上帮你补习好吗？无论补到多晚也没问题的！”

“可是……会不会很麻烦狱寺君？”假如周末都有事情要做的话，应该很累才对的。纲吉体贴地想到这些而问。

“不会的！绝对不会！”隼人的眼中闪着光芒回答。

“那……谢谢你啊，狱寺君。”其实纲吉也不想推辞掉隼人的自荐，因为那是他给那二人制作的和好机会啊。“那山本你也来吧，怎样？”转头看去武的时候，发觉那高大的男生一下羞涩地从隼人的身上移开了目光，支吾着不知道自己刚才说了些什么来。

“山本，周六晚上来我家一起补习吧，狱寺君也会来哦。”纲吉体谅地笑。

武呆呆地看了纲吉明亮的笑颜几秒，终于好像接收到纲吉的好意般，感激地笑了，“嗯！那天晚上就在纲家集合吧！”

气氛好像因纲吉的努力而没那么难受了。剩下的路途中，纲吉和武的谈笑声不时响起，只有隼人悄声地衔着香烟，飘袅出一圈又一圈灰白的烟霞。

武会感觉到有什么尖锐的视线刺痛着自己的颈间，带着攻击性和一些别的难以名状的感情地贯穿自己的身体。可是当循着视线的路线寻找去的时候，那双美丽的、仿佛能在黑夜中发光的绿色猫瞳已经隐匿。

相距的那段距离，因那个视线而变得奇妙。

到了第一个分别的路口。纲吉和二人道别。橙红的景色中，黑色西装的婴儿忽然蹦到纲吉的头顶。

“呐，REBORN。我觉得自己好伟大呢。”

“哼，自我感觉良好的家伙。”

纵使是分别的路口，也可以并不孤单。

武不止一次庆幸自己的家和隼人的家是同一个方向。上学的时间几乎都和其他人在一起，所以只有这条小路能够和隼人独处，倾倒出心里面一直惦记的话。即使多少次 、告诉过自己今天中午见到的是个误会，放进鞋格里面的也未必是情书，但是隼人那极其罕见的在意态度就成了扎在心里的一条刺，无论如何都想问清，并不能释怀。

走在后面的武停下了脚步。“狱寺你今天，答应了那个女生了吗？”假装什么都没有发生过的声音，却适得其反。

隼人却没有为此停留，依然慵懒地插着裤袋走着。“跟你这家伙没关系。”

虽然早已料到会遭此冷慢的答复，可胸口的突然揪痛却无法忽视。明知道如果不赶上隼人，他就会慢慢地消失，可是双腿却像铁铸了一样沉重，迈不开一步。明知道自己就是个笨蛋，不懂得掩饰半点情感，可是却勉为其难地笑着，即使知道自己的笑声，比哭还能听。

“很奇怪哦……假如是平时的狱寺，就肯定会说什么“女人又啰嗦又麻烦我怎么可能答应啊”的话……可是狱寺你却……”

平日里尽管多么险峻的危机都当成游戏的人，为什么就在此时声音变得如此颤抖。这样想着的隼人脚步不由自主地停下了。

身后的武宽阔的肩膀亦小小地颤抖了。“那天我看见你哭的事，其实我不想拿来要挟你的。但是我不知道用什么方法狱寺你才肯听我说话……”

如阳光掉进了水中的话语晃漾了隼人的心，那是如此温柔的剖白，即使是他也无法再以冷酷来对待。

“因为我从小时候就一直以为，只要我付出了就一定会得到回报，事实上我也的确这样过了十几年……可是当我遇到狱寺你……！”

隼人的名字，被武以着重而坚定的语音道出。省略之后的话语，无声无色地飘荡在黄昏微暖的空气里，飘到隼人的身边，倾诉着透明的思念，让隼人都能感受到身后的武在以怎么样的表情看着自己。

那个银发少年成为了他平淡生命中特殊的存在。

“呐，狱寺。昨天的这个时候，你问我‘为什么’了吧。那我现在就来告诉你。”

下定决心要说出来了，那份深藏的心意。

“因为我对狱寺你——”

“不要说！！”心跳都仿佛骤然停止的那刻，隼人忽地大吼出来，连身体都激动得战栗。

被截断的告白沉溺在逐渐艳丽的夕阳里。武瞪大了双眼，琥珀色的瞳仁被橙红色照得如水通透。

“为什么呢，狱寺。”武黯然地问。

“不要说……”但隼人只执拗地拒绝着，始终不敢转身去面对他。

“明明是我好不容易才确认下来的心意，你却——”

“我叫你不要说啊——！！”

急速的步声、挥拳的啸声，和被击中的血肉的沉声。当隼人喘着气看过去武的脸的时候，那儿留下来一个发红的拳印。武的眼神中没有责备，没有生气，有的只是他仍未明的感情在徘徊流转。

“狱寺，请你听我说好吗？”

温柔的、虔诚的声音，你叫我怎么忍心拒绝。

“我其实很喜欢……”

未完成的话语，被填入温暖的唇瓣中。隼人踮起脚尖，用自己的嘴唇去截断武的话。

那是拒绝的意味吗，那一个带着点冰冷的、柔软的、甜蜜的亲吻。武的心跳像一盘散落的玻璃球一般不规则跳跃着，折射而出的斑斓光线，即使多么夺目，都及不上面前隼人的翠绿瞳光。

“狱寺，你……”突如其来的喜悦蒙蔽了脸颊的热痛，武颤颤地轻唤去隼人，他伸手去想触摸他白皙的脸庞，却在指尖碰到的那刻被隼人扭头摆开了。

“走啦，棒球笨蛋。”隼人小声地说，并转身继续走去。

指尖上残留的发烫感觉，是源自隼人烧红的脸颊的吧。那温度好像能够一直传递到心里面，驱散了所有的不安。武兀自地笑出声来，忽然又意识到那刺人的视线从前方传来，一看过去隼人就像只被捉到的小猫一样扭过了头，那样的笨拙可爱。

心底荡漾开柔软的涟漪，武小跑着追上隼人。

***  
“呐，纲。假如想送东西给人的话，应该送什么好呢？”

时间正值可以尽情悠闲懒散的午餐时间，地点是几乎成了彭格列秘密基地的顶楼，武双手枕着脑袋看着天空，雪白的云朵慢悠悠地从他浅色的眼睛里面飘过，少年的愁绪少有地在挺拔的眉间吹拂。宽敞的空间里只有武和纲吉二人，而隼人因为发现遗漏了必不可少的打火机返回教室去了，所以武才能这样毫无顾忌地问出自出生以来都一直不曾如此慎重考虑过的事情。

纲吉吞了嘴里面的东西再夹下一块肉的同时，心不在焉地说：“这要看是送给谁啊。但是我也没有很多这方面的经验……”  
吞下嘴里的东西，纲吉缓慢地想着这些日子以来有关山本的蹊跷。果然就是那样吧。

“呐，山本你是想送东西给狱寺君吧。那就想想狱寺君喜欢的东西啊。”纲吉歪着脖子看去天然无邪的武，真不知为武的单纯感到幸运还是不幸好。

“哈哈，被纲你看穿了呢……”武不好意思地搔了搔自己脑袋，然后把脑海里面第一个想到的东西说出来，“烟火吧？那家伙一年四季都拿着烟火跑来跑去呢~哈哈~”

“说了多少遍那不是烟火而是炸弹啊……”纲吉无可奈何地吐槽，“而且那是武器……没说喜欢不喜欢的……”

“那数学？狱寺学习很棒呢，特别是数学啊~”

“我不认为狱寺君喜欢学习……”

“那么寿司呢？他每次到我家都吃呢~”

“那是因为你家只有寿司啦……”

“那么打架？狱寺他经常打架啊~”

“请往实在的能送出去的东西想……”

没好气地说着，纲吉的目光就被停在铁网上的嫩黄色小东西吸引过去。

“云豆？”大概是二人商量的时候停在那儿的吧，它鲜红的小脚上捎了什么东西，一见到纲吉和武都注意到它了，它就扑打着翅膀唱出声来。

“隼人~隼人~”

应该是云雀学长找狱寺君吧。纲吉这样想到的时候，突然发觉有点不安。转头看过去武，果然——

“呐，小云豆，把你脚上的纸给我怎么样？”武绽放着人畜无害的笑容向云豆靠近。

但奈何云豆好像无视他那样，继续自娱自乐地叫着隼人的名字。

下一刻，黑发少年以迅猛动作云豆成功捉到手心，虽然笑着却透露出危险气息：“别动哦，否则会受伤的……”

“山本你小心一点！弄伤云豆的话云雀学长肯定会抓狂的啊——！！”纲紧张地大喊，可是那边的可怕气息又让他不敢上前。

一直养尊处优的云豆哪里受过如此委屈，马上叫着“好可怕好可怕”，丢下纸条就连忙飞走了。

把掉落在地上的纸条捡起，当他阅读了上面的内容之后，脸上的表情瞬间凝重。

超直感告诉纲吉留下来肯定没什么好事，他蹑手蹑脚地向楼梯口偷走着，想离这个天然黑远一点。

“纲。”恐怖的声音从身后接近，纲吉十万个不愿意地展了个比哭还难看的笑脸过去，迎上武那皮笑肉不笑的脸。

“麻烦你不要把这件事告诉别人……特别是狱寺……”

已经吓得发不出声音来的纲吉拼命摇头，内心祈祷今天能逃过一劫。

点点头，武捏着纸条便向门口出去，顺便留下一个壮烈的背影。

“狱寺回来了告诉他不用等我。”

纲吉几乎想翻个白眼，怎么连交代的话都好像把人当成了妻子一样。

还带着余悸的纲吉看着武关上顶楼的门，终于幸存地呼出一口气。

其实有时山本比云雀学长还要恐怖啊。纲吉这样想到。望了望蓝蓝的天空，为狱寺稍微祈祷一下，他便提起筷子继续美味的午餐。

马上到接待室来。纸条如此写道。

攒在掌心的纸条早已皱成一团，微微地发烫着。面对那白漆的接待室门时，说不心虚是假的。毕竟这是擅自拿了别人的东西，还任性地代替他赴约。但是心中的怒意和怀疑，无论如何都挥之不去。致使那从来都光明磊落的少年觉得如此矛盾与内疚，紧握了负罪感的拳头，咬一咬牙齿，终于敲响了门。

“进来。”武记得，那是并盛最强的风纪委员长所独有的，轻柔却满布渗血味道的声音，叫人难以忘记。

说不害怕也是假的。毕竟曾经多次败在他的手下，那个少年的强大简直超乎常人，但他还是鼓起勇气，坚定地推开那扇门。

带着点燥热的初夏气息，在内里的空间中全然感受不到。整洁而凉快的房间，仿佛是事先为来者准备一样，只是来者并不如主人所愿而已。

随着武如同面对敌人一般刻意放轻的的脚步声，黑发的少年转首过来，那逐渐被光线清晰描绘的侧面如细笔勾勒一样，绽开前所未有的温柔。连语音都温柔似水，即使用冰冷掩盖，可是武看得清楚，那是恭弥只为隼人露出的美丽笑颜。

“你迟到——”柔软的话音被狠狠截断，紫水晶的凤眼顷刻弥漫杀气。“山本武。”

恭弥从沙发上站起来面向武，明明是与隼人差不多的身长，但黑发少年散出的凛然气势却具有压倒性的威胁，让武无法不感到畏惧。

仅一个眼神就已挫败成这样，令武觉得愤懑和自嘲。这样软弱下去结果只会是最重要的人被抢走。所以唯一能做的就是鼓起胸膛，绝不示弱。

“云雀，你找狱寺到底有什么事？”

声音坚定而眼神不屈，仿佛告知着力争到底的决心。

恭弥似乎十分这种认真的表情般，眯着眼睛抿唇笑了。

“算了。和草食动物计较有什么意思。”说给自己听的一般，恭弥捉起桌面上的一个纸袋，忽然紫瞳中烁过刀刃般的利光，就在那落针都难及的瞬间在空气中抛出一条有没的白色弧线，带着凶戾的攻势直逼去武的身上。

“交给那只银色的草食动物。”

武者的灵敏感知促使武迅速作出反映用双手挡在身前，纸袋“啪”地发出尖利的响声然后在掉落的一瞬被武发红的双臂接住。

空手挡下如此迅猛且巨力的一击，很难想象是恭弥那条纤细的手臂作出的。臂上的痛感逼使武欲厮杀般将褐色通明的瞳仁变得深沉如渊，但恭弥并不显露出半丝恐惧，抑或说恐惧这类的情感从未出现在恭弥的脸上和心中。他只挑衅般笑着，不语却比语言更力的挑起着入侵者的怒气，帝王般享受着他人主动献出愚蠢生命的快意。

武不想在这里和恭弥大打出手，这对他来说十分不妙。无措间瞟到纸袋里露出的黑色的内容，武抬头想要转移注意力地问：“这里面是什么？”

“拆开看看啊，反正你也代他来了。”恭弥恶意地耻笑着武，看好戏般再次坐回沙发上。

尽管武平日有多呆，但在此时他能识破恭弥的嘲讽。沉默着包好纸袋，心中辗转过许多思掂，武的掌心愈加滚烫。

那个日夜反复的问题……

“云雀，你和狱寺到底是什么关系？”终于从口中吐出，其实并没有意料之中的难，反倒似舒出一口气，剩下的只是勇敢面对。

恭弥有过半秒钟惊讶与武能这样冷静的发问。可是随即从艳丽嘴角流出的完美笑意，却显示着恭弥的毫不在意，甚至不屑一顾。

“就是肉食动物和草食动物的关系。”

玩笑般的回答，根本不能让武就此罢休。但见武向前踏了一步，不自觉地作出持刀的姿势，仿佛即将要攻击一般。

“云雀！你认真一点！”

“哼~”玩味地发出鼻音，恭弥把身体前倾，紫色的目光能洞彻了一切。“那就……你想象中的关系吧。”

就在那瞬间，武觉得自己如能继续忍耐下去，以后再也无面目面对心爱的人了。

即使此时只有拳头，也要为男人的自尊而捍卫。

铁拐的凶光也在那刻亮起，一触即发的战役却因为某些乱糟糟的鸟类叫声所戛然停止。循着二人杀气的视线看去，被武吓坏了的小鸟正扑腾着翅膀从窗口的小洞飞进来。看到武的它又记起了恐怖的经历，惊慌地乱叫着一些分辨不清的词语，一下子钻进恭弥的衣兜里面瑟瑟发抖。

硝烟的弥漫为此暂时停歇。

武看着那从黑色衣衫中露出一点的浅黄色，觉得有点对不起它。

恭弥见此情状，也明白了个七七八八。轻抚着兜里的小鸟，他寒着声下逐客令：“滚出去。”

武也不好再争执些什么，安静地退出接待室，关上那扇门。

缓慢地走在走廊上，怀里的那包东西有着优质衣物般的柔软，武的嘴唇紧闭着，忽然觉得今天的自己太不可理喻了。

威胁小动物，偷看别人的纸条，代替他去赴约，还差点大打出手。

太不像自己了。

但即使内疚，也不觉得后悔。如此不可思议。

这就是……恋爱吗？

那些一直追随着自己的女生们、每时每刻都想要表达的情感。

正因为与隼人的相遇，现在他也感受到了

无论遇到什么痛苦和挫折都始终不忘记灿烂笑容的少年遇见了那个一直孤独的少年。

自此魔方开始扭转，庞大得与近似无限的可能性，谁都不知道最后会花落谁家。

如果要赶回顶楼的话时间肯定不够，所以武先行回了教室。假如就这样直接交给隼人的话又肯定会被揭穿，所以武把纸袋塞进了隼人的抽屉里面，然后等待纲吉和隼人回来。

“你个棒球笨蛋滚哪儿去了啊！让十代目担心你罪该万死！”果然不出武所料，隼人回来的第一件事就是揪着自己的领子发难。

“狱寺君你冷静点……”纲吉劝说道，虽然觉得自己这样做很乏味，但是还得做。

“哈哈狱寺你担心我吗？”他喜滋滋笑着调戏道。

“谁会担心你这个混蛋啊！下下下辈子也休想我担心你！！”隼人火冒三丈地怒吼，虽然那嗓门大得可怕，可是白皙的脸蛋却极易看出羞红，看在纲吉眼里简直就是武在和一只发脾气的小野猫在玩。

“山本……你刚才没事吧？”纲吉张着嘴巴做口型，他潜意识里觉得武刚才肯定是经历了一场生死搏斗。

武单闭着一直眼睛，圈着手指做“OK”的手势，然后又被隼人一下晃晕了脑袋，傻瓜般笑着却怎么看怎么甜蜜。

纲吉趴在桌面上看着那两人，心里泛着酸。而就在此时他肚子忽然被什么坚硬的东西顶了一下，痛得他弓起身子——

“CIAO~”从纲吉的抽屉中冒头的，正是REBORN。

“REBORN先生！”

“哟，小鬼！”

“别躲在别人的抽屉里面啊啊！”

“因为你们实在太没防范了。”无视掉自己干过的坏事，REBORN一下子蹦在纲吉的桌面上，双手放在腰后很有领袖风范地说，“所以为了提高你们的警戒性，我帮山本和纲准备了作业。”

“REBORN先生，那我呢？”隼人指指自己。

“狱寺你周六日都有事情吧，而且还要帮这个废柴纲补习，所以你不用。”

“REBORN先生太体贴了！”隼人感激涕零地说。

“你们两个，过来一点。”REBORN向武和纲吉勾了勾手指示意他们过来，同时看去隼人那里，“这次的作业是高度机密，闲杂人等退避。”

隼人听话地退到教室后门，可是却伸着脑袋，像是好奇心旺盛的小猫一般。

武和纲吉凑到REBORN旁边。

“喂REBORN，不会有是什么变态作业吧？”纲吉刚说完就被REBORN一脚击中鼻梁，附带一句“你才变态”。

虐完纲吉，REBORN咳嗽一声正色道：“这次的就是，在星期六那天，你们两个要从狱寺出家门口到回家一直观察他一天，然后交上报告。任务简称‘狱寺隼人一日观察报告’。”

“哈哈哈好像好有趣啊~”武很天然地笑了出来，心里面欢喜着，这让纲极度怀疑他是不是本来就有这样的打算。

“我好像做过相似的报告呢……”纲吉念着，忽然他发觉不妥地埋怨，“诶？！为什么我也要去啊！我这不是当了特大瓦电灯泡我平时已经当够——”

话音未落，纲吉就被REBORN一个竖劈腿干倒在地上不省人事。

不知过了多久，当纲吉醒来时他正看见隼人绕在武的身边不知在问着什么，很热衷的样子。

“喂你和十代目的作业到底是什么？”

“不告诉你~”

“……再不说小心我炸死你！！”

“哈哈哈哈~”

——啊，够了够了。其实特大瓦电灯泡其实是他们吧。都快闪死我了。

初夏的午后里，纲吉撑着下巴郁闷地想到。

***  
星期六天还没亮纲吉和武就早早在隼人楼下集中。纲吉长长地打了个哈欠，伸了伸酸痛的腰，他可是被REBORN用列恩鞭子赶牛那样赶过来的。

“哟，纲！早啊。我带了寿司和茶来哦。”一副寻常打扮的武举了举手中的盒子，看上去对今天的任务万分期待。

好像去玩一样……纲吉内心想到。“别那么大声啊，我们现在就在狱寺君楼下呢……”

“啊哈哈哈~是啊~”但武仍然是少了那条神经去考虑这些。

于是二人躲进旁边的草丛里面耐心等候隼人出来。

“我说……这样子埋伏有意义吗……”纲吉开始自怨自艾了。

“是啊……我比较想溜进狱寺的家里面呢……”武可惜般地自语，眼睛紧盯着三楼隼人的家门。

“……”山本果然好可怕，纲吉只能在心里吐槽。

大约在九点的时候，纲吉和武几乎等得不耐烦了，隼人的身影就从公寓的门口窜了出来，喊着“糟了快迟到了”就闪去了踪影。

“狱寺！”武突然从草堆里面蹦起来，还大喊出声。

“山本！”纲吉压低声线，一手把过于激动的武拉倒在草丛里。

已经奔出十几米的隼人疑惑地转过身来，却什么都没发现。

纲吉和武静声屏气，待听见隼人的脚步声再次响起来才从草叶里面钻出来。

“纲，我们快追！”武紧张地喊，捉起纲吉的手臂二话不说就没命地跑起来。

清晨的街道上落下一串悠长的悲鸣。

侧身转过最后一个拐角，并盛中学的大楼就展现在眼前。并不特别擅长运动的狱寺想稍微停下来，却突然被不远处激光般射来的视线吓得只好硬着头皮跑完最后这一段路。

“哈……哈……就这一小段路也不差吧……”双手撑在膝盖上喘气着，隼人突然发现身前站立着的少年所穿的裤子的布质不同于以往见惯的校服，用力地挺起腰杆来时，投入的景象让他说不出话。

“你……是谁啊？”虽然知道前面站着的就是恭弥，可是隼人还是莫名其妙地问了这句话。不问还好，一问恭弥就生气了，笑得像杀人似的盯着隼人，吓得隼人冷汗直冒。

“知道是你啦……开个玩笑而已……”胡乱地念着，从挡在脸前面的双臂缝隙中看到的恭弥好像已经不生气，才敢放下手来。

但恭弥的便装真的还是第一次见到。本就纤细的少年脱下宽身的校服，穿上合身的便衣更显出身形的清修。恭弥穿得不似隼人那样的充满潮流感，而是普通的搭配 简单的颜色、和柔软的质感。这使少年少了一份逼人的锐气，添了一份恬静的气质，紫晶色的瞳仁流转过隽秀的霞影。

“走吧。”恭弥说着，先踏出步伐去。

“诶？今天不是在学校里面继续准备数学竞赛的东西么？”隼人追上恭弥，发现他正温柔浅笑。

“不是。”恭弥略过着字句地说。隼人明白就算他问下去恭弥也不打算回答的了，所以只把手放进了兜里，走在恭弥的身边，随他走向那个未知的地方。

“并盛游乐场……？”隼人举头念着入口的霓虹字，低头刚想问恭弥是怎么一回事时，恭弥已经走向售票处了。

切，还是那么目中无人。隼人跟上前去，却发现恭弥直接无视了售票处走去检票口。

“喂，云雀！”隼人想跑过去阻止恭弥的不法行为，可是已经来不及了，检票口的工作人员把他拦住，恭弥抬起头来不满地盯着他看。

“这位先生，请先买票。”仿佛是第一次看见如此光明正大不买票就想进场的人那样，工作人员强笑着说。

“买票？”恭弥挑了挑他细长的眉毛，“那是什么东西，能吃吗？”

工作人员被恭弥的回答弄得无话可说，就在此时恭弥继续向游乐场里面走去，可没走几步就被几个人拦住。

一个主管样的人向恭弥踏出几步，叉着腰凶神恶煞地说：“这位客人假如你还是坚持不买票的话，我就叫保安把你赶出去。”

“啊……等一下！”隼人见情况不妙，又不能跑到恭弥身边把他拉回来，只好在检票口前面紧张地大喊，“云雀你快点出来啦！”

“你是这位客人的朋友吗？如果可以的话请你帮他买票。”工作人员对隼人说。

“没办法啊……”隼人有点心不甘情不愿地从裤兜里掏出钱包，正要取出钱来时，却被一只柔白的手轻轻按住了。

“交给我。”不知是何时走到隼人面前的恭弥低声对他说，那双眼睛轻轻眯了下，样子竟有点俏皮可爱。

只见恭弥挡在隼人面前，他掏出手机拨起电话——

“喂，是并盛游乐场的老板吗？你的员工不让我进场。”说完把手提拎到一众工作人员中间，一副事不关己高高挂起的样子。

“你们想死啊——！！”雷鸣般的吼声从手机里面传出来，吓了大家一跳。“那是并盛中学的风纪委员长云雀大人！你们这群饭桶还不给他赔礼道歉！！你们想炒鱿鱼了是不是？！”

一干人等已经吓得手脚无力时，恭弥把手机拎回耳边说了句“够了”，手机里面的声音里面变得奉承。

“你的员工让我不高兴了，所以从今天起保护费每平方从三万升到五万。”还没等老板的惨叫声传出，恭弥就把电话挂了，然后毫无顾忌地走进场内。

隼人被风纪委员的覆盖力之广震撼得一时反应不过来愣在了原地。

“还不快走。”恭弥侧首说，颜上的不满不是由于刚刚遭遇的不快，只是因为隼人不在他身边。

“呃……”回过神来的隼人有点可怜地看了近乎石化的工作人员们一眼，便小跑着回到恭弥身边。

“云雀大人请您等一下！”没踏出几步又被人叫停，恭弥不耐烦地转过身准备亮拐咬杀，却在看见身前的人90°鞠躬递上的一张闪烁着银白色光芒的卡时，露出了满意的笑容。

“这是并盛游乐场的白金会员卡，凭这张卡您可以免费畅游场内所有游乐设施，并有优先游玩权。所有的游戏机室和售卖点中的商品都是免费的，请您尽情享受！”

“哼~听起来挺不错的。”恭弥接过会员卡，然后指了指身边的隼人。

“您的朋友当然也有！”

“诶？我也……”隼人惊讶地说，可工作人员已恭敬无比地奉上会员卡，隼人也只好收下了。

“走了，小野猫。”愣愣看着手里的卡时，隼人听见恭弥用那温柔又带着点随便的声音唤他。

“你说谁是野猫啊……”一刻隼人将要发怒起来，可是话到了末尾却柔软地沉静了，心跳的感觉骤然升起——阳光穿过缓慢旋转着的摩天轮投射到地面，回旋木马跳跃着童话国度的舞蹈，过山车呼啸过夏日凉风的歌声。

那是个装载着童年梦想的仙境。

忍不住心里的雀跃，唇角流泻出顽皮好玩的少年笑颜。

“过山车！！我想玩那个！云雀你这该死的走快点啊！”

此时的售票处。

“这位客人，您可以叫您的朋友别这样趴在围栏上吗？这样会吓走其他客人的……”售票处的工作人员满额大汗地指着周身散发诡异气息的武。

“对不起……我很快就会把他弄走的了……”纲吉无奈地边掏钱边说。  
***  
恭弥从小卖铺免费要回来了湿纸巾之后，若有所思地看着坐在长椅上脸色发青的隼人。然后他嘴角弯起了一个坏笑，一甩手就把纸巾掷中了隼人的脸，发出“啪”的响声。

这不留情的一击把隼人的脸弄出一块红来，也刺激了他晕乎乎的脑袋，隼人从椅子上弹起来生气地指着恭弥大吼：“你这家伙干嘛啊！很痛啊！”

恭弥满不在乎地嘲笑他说：“哼。喊着要玩过山车的是你，最后坐得头晕脑胀的也是你。”

“呃！”隼人被恭弥反击得无话可说，喊了几句“你管我啊！跟你没关系”这样的逞强的话之后，突然一阵反胃的感觉涌上喉咙，隼人顿觉不妙，立即捂着嘴巴冲去最近的厕所。

“喂，你！”恭弥朝着隼人喊，但隼人已经跳着进了厕所，恭弥只好叹了口气，坐在长椅上等他。

刷拉的水流声不断，镜子里面的银发少年眉头紧皱，擦了擦脸颊淌下的水珠。

糟了……面色好差……

这样想着的隼人用手用力去拍自己的脸颊，企图让痛觉令脸色好看一点。

在云雀面前丢脸死啦……这个恐怖的东西我再也不要坐第二次了……

走出去时远远看见恭弥在长椅上抱着胸脯等待，仿佛很不耐烦的样子。隼人刚想喊出声来，却在一刻之间放弃了这个念头。

恭弥的跟前不远处有个三四岁样子的小孩坐在地上，他好像是摔倒了，正哭得厉害。他的家长似乎不在身边，就那样在恭弥前面大哭着。

隼人突然很想就这样轻悄悄地，看着恭弥会怎么做。是袖手旁观呢，还是伸出援手？很有趣的样子呢。

不一会，恭弥似乎再也忍耐不下去了，他站起来走向一边。

不理那个小孩了吗？隼人看着恭弥离开的身影，然后在下一刻竟莫名其妙地微笑了。

隼人的笑靥是眉宇间轻颦着，双眼眯得月牙儿般中间透出点晶莹绿色，浅浅的仿佛融入肤色的唇角扯开上扬弧度的。那是少年调皮好动的笑，带着点无可奈何的宠溺味道，宝石般珍贵而美丽。

真拿你没办法啊，云雀。

所见到的景象是恭弥停在路边的冰淇淋店前掏出了白金卡，然后指了指那小孩。店员似乎吓了一跳，但仍是把冰淇淋送去给小孩。恭弥停在那儿并不转身查看小孩子的情况，但隼人能从他的角度那里看到恭弥紫晶的眼珠子不断瞟向那边，直到小孩子笑着站起来他才转过视线去。

云雀，你此时一定是笑着的吧？

心跳柔软地搏动着，隼人走到恭弥身后几米时恭弥便察觉到般转过来头，挑着长眉问：“你那个笑容算什么意思？咬杀哦。”

“嗯……没有什么意思啊~”调笑一般说着，隼人狡猾地盯着对方 

恭弥狐疑地看着隼人，正当此时店员回来了，恭弥再指了下隼人。店员会意地拿了一个冰淇淋将要走到隼人面前，却被恭弥拦住，一张纤细的手掌朝店员伸出。

一个草莓口味的冰淇淋举到隼人的面前，隼人奇怪地看了恭弥一眼，看见的是恭弥严肃的脸。

“喂，把我当小孩子啊？”

“不吃的话就咬杀。”

“……知道了啦！用不着什么都用咬杀来威胁我……”隼人接过冰淇淋，正嘟囔着“我比较想要香草”时忽然想到了什么般从兜里掏出自己的卡然后学着恭弥的模样指了指他。

“一个草莓味的~”用假装可爱到有些造作的声音嚷着，然后隼人把冰淇淋递到恭弥前边大模大样地要挟道，“不吃的话就把刚才的事情告诉所有的风纪委员听~~”

“哈哈不用害羞啊云雀！这很光荣很光荣~！”隼人拍拍恭弥的肩膀，而恭弥则呆呆地盯着自己的冰淇淋，小声说了句“我想要巧克力的”。

接着两人来到游戏机中心，恭弥在不满打地鼠机太慢而用拐子代替充气锤子把所有地鼠打了个稀巴烂之后，再以赛车游戏让隼人输得一败涂地，然后被里面满是云豆样毛娃娃的夹娃娃机吸引去所有的目光。

“喂不是吧，你喜欢这个？”隼人难以置信地问，可是看到恭弥的眼睛里面只有那些娃娃，他也就无奈地叹了口气，丢下句“那我待会再回来咯”就去玩自己喜欢的游戏了。

一个钟头后隼人回来，正好看见恭弥操作的夹子夹住一个娃娃缓慢地往上升，隼人心想着“要成功了”的时候，娃娃掉了下来。

恭弥的手从操控杆上收回，脸色逐渐沉入阴霾。

隼人一看心喊糟了，马上跑到恭弥旁边安慰说：“一次不行而已不要紧的啦，反正这一个小时里你多多少少也夹到一些了吧……”可是当隼人把恭弥的身体扫视了一圈，却发现他两手空空。

“你不会……一个都夹不到吧？”隼人大大咧咧地把心中的疑问说出来，恭弥被隼人这么一说觉得面子挂不住了，一个阴笑就把拐子亮出来要把那台机械咬杀。

“云雀你冷静点！”隼人大惊地一把挡在游戏机前面，耐着性子哄恭弥说，“想要的话我帮你夹就好了……”

恭弥满腹怀疑地撤去攻击的姿势，但他的拐子仍没收回去，时刻准备着报仇，“给一次机会给你，不成功的话就把你和那台机械一起咬杀。”

“你……！”刚想大声反驳的隼人还是选择了忍气吞声，此时的恭弥跟耍赖的小孩子没两样，跟他较劲只是白费力气。隼人于是转过身去，心里打着小鼓地小心操纵。

恭弥黑着脸等待，然后一阵“骨碌骨碌”的物体滚动的声音传来，恭弥的双眼轻轻地瞪大，迎迎面而来的是来满视野的黄色，和一种亲肤的绒毛柔软感觉。

“你在害羞什么？”隔着一重棉花，恭弥的声音听起来软绵绵的。

“我才没有害羞啊！”把娃娃按在恭弥脸上的隼人嚷道，别开脸的时候隼人松了手，空气中飘散着两个少年嘴巴里面的草莓甜味。

扎起辫子的银发下面露出了白皙的颈项，羞红还未至于蔓延到的那里，被紫幽幽的目光恬静凝视。

恭弥抱紧了浅黄色的娃娃，藏着难以分辨的笑容迈开了步伐。

“喂你要去哪里啊！”隼人在恭弥身后喊，却见到恭弥在礼品兑换处亮出了白金卡，再把柜子上面的东西乱指了一通，然后留下一句“全部送去并盛中学接待室”就离开了游戏中心。

隼人目瞪口呆地立在原地。恭弥的声音从入口传来，叫他“快走呆子”心里面漫过的除了一如既往的怒气，还有一些别的柔软的触动。初夏的阳光筛落了多少曾绿叶的脉络，最后水一样的浇洒在恭弥的漆黑发丝上，映出了一片柔亮。

“你说谁是呆子啊？！”  
伴着少年愤怒的喊声，两个身影继续并肩而行。

***

等恭弥和隼人走远了，路边的草丛里面忽然冒出了两个可疑的脑袋。

“狱寺君和云雀学长看起来很高兴的样子啊……”纲吉由衷感叹道。

“可恶……我再也不要躲躲闪闪的了！”武高大的身子一下从草丛中现出来还准备去追那两人，吓得纲吉立即抱住武的腿不让他坏事。

“山本！冷静点！”

“纲你放开我！”

“你们在干什么？”就在纲吉和武争持不下时REBORN从后面的草堆里跳出来，纲吉立即找到救星般向他求救。

“REBORN快想想办法啊！我快阻止不了山本啦！”

“小鬼，这个作业我不做了！”武扭头向REBORN喊。

“山本，你就是太小孩子了，才会输给云雀的。”REBORN突然沉声说，不带有斥责的，只是陈述事实一般。

一言惊醒地，武停却了所有的动作而去凝神倾听REBORN的教诲。纲吉也从地上爬起来，定了眼珠子看不知为何要插手这码事的八卦REBORN。

“在对待最重要的事情时，你缺少武士的冷静。而且你对敌人的事情知道多少？乱来的话只会让人讨厌你而已。”

“那我到底要怎么做……！”武咬牙切齿地念着，被挫败的伤感前所未有，什么都可以不去计较，但是有那个银发少年让他如此在意。

“……”REBORN沉吟了小一会儿，叹了句“果然狱寺说你是棒球笨蛋没错啊”。他小小的手指指去身后，并说：“想要接近他们两个不是不行，只要让他们认不出是你们就行。”

纲吉和武伸长脖子看过去，两只常人大小的兔偶和熊偶正躺在那，手里还拿着一堆五颜六色的气球。

纲吉一看就知道REBORN又乱来了，他大喊：“这是游乐场的工作人员扮的兔偶和熊偶吧！REBORN你把人家打晕啦？！”

“多谢夸奖。”REBORN一本正经地回答。

“我不是在夸奖你！！”纲吉被REBORN气得冒烟，他赶紧去查看那不幸的两人是否还存活。

“哈哈好像很有趣的样子诶~纲你要兔子还是熊？”武在纲吉身边蹲下，很感兴趣地摆弄熊偶的衣服。

“果然还是不做不行吗……”纲吉认命地叹气，实在不知道掺和到错综复杂三角关系之中到底有何意义。

穿好玩偶衣服后，纲吉和武的同一感觉就是——好热。

突然武扮的熊偶推了纲吉扮的兔偶一下，还指了指不远处树荫底下坐着的黑发少年。只见到他身边的银发少年捏着胸前的衣服扬了扬，然后跟黑发少年说了句什么就走向一边的商店。

诶？！我来应付云雀学长吗？！纲吉在心理尖叫，虽然早就知道事情会发展成这样，还是不由自主地哀悼了一下，再抱着必死的心态慢慢地向恭弥走去。

熊偶对兔偶做了个“对不起”的手势，然后移动着粗大的腿蹒跚地向隼人走去。

“老板，两杯果汁！啊，我有白金会员卡！”隼人向着没人的店铺里面喊，而后有把声音从店内传出来。

“请等一下——”

只能等待的隼人擦了擦额上的汗，一侧照来的阳光灼热着他的手臂，非常滚烫。他刚想移开身子躲进窄小的阴影中时，一个又长又宽的影子从身边投落下来，遮盖了隼人纤薄的身子。

隼人一惊，转头抬首看去，是一只巨大的熊偶正站在他身边为他遮挡了阳光。

肥胖得搞笑的身体，动起来应该很笨拙吧。圆圆的脑袋，亮亮的眼睛，还有一张笑得又长又弯的大嘴巴。怎么看都是毫无突出之处，勉强能算上一点可爱的笨拙的笑。

但是却不让人讨厌，那纯真的笑容。

突然间，他竟然想到某个拥有超蠢笑容的人

思忖着这些，隼人呆望了熊偶好久都不见它有任何行动，他终于提了提细眉问道：“有什么事吗？”

熊偶似乎慌张了，摆动着迟钝的手脚不知所措。

隼人忍俊不禁地笑了，翡翠般的目光柔柔地看去熊偶的黑眼睛里边，他轻声地说：“你在紧张什么啊……”

有谁的心噗通地跳了一声。

熊偶呆愣地看了隼人一阵，然后从手里的气球堆里面小心翼翼地挑出来一个，弯下腰递到隼人的面前。

那是个鲜艳可爱的红色气球。

那张大大的笑颜如此的靠近在眼前，一刻隼人发现自己竟找不到理由拒绝。

感觉就像对着那个人一样，明明很简单就可以拒他于千里，可是每每却败在他灿烂的笑颜上。

当少年接过气球时，熊偶更靠近点了隼人，毛茸茸的感觉擦过隼人柔软的嘴唇，他和熊偶轻轻地接吻了。

这个突如其来的绒毛亲吻让少年微微睁大了眼，熊偶退了开去，挥着手和他告别。  
愣愣地看着那个笨重的背影，他默默捉紧了手中的牵引着气球的线。一瞬之间，他好像想到了某个夕阳下的吻。

“混蛋……”他默念。

至于那边的情况——

“喂，你。”恭弥凶狠地盯着挡着他视线的兔偶说，“再不让开的话就咬杀。”

HI——！！云雀学长果然好可怕！！纲吉在心里悲鸣。

手足无措的兔偶颤抖着手把一个气球递给恭弥。恭弥猜疑地挑挑眉头，没有接。

怎么办？！怎么办啊！要被咬杀了啊！！纲吉流着泪想。

“全部。”这时，恭弥如是说。

兔偶呆了几秒钟，然后慷慨地把所有的气球都给了恭弥。

山本那边搞掂没啊……这样想着的纲吉偷偷扭头去看看身后的情况，就刚好看见了正走回来的隼人，当下他心喊“终于解放了！”，然后急速退下，跑得比来时快多了。

隼人奇怪地看着飞奔出去的兔偶说：“云雀你也被送气球了吗？”当他回头看去恭弥的时候吓了一大跳，恭弥的手上正拿着一堆气球。

“你要那么多气球干嘛啊。”

“放在接待室里。”

“……”

我肯定周一回到学校时候接待室会变得很恐怖。

当夕阳西下，隼人和恭弥在学校门口时道别时候，隼人这样想着离开了学校，慢慢地走去纲吉的家。  
***

 

路上没有一个人。隼人静静地走在夕阳的红影中，银色的发丝被染成夺目的金色。

今天的晚霞特别灿烂。灿烂得如同世界末日一样。

隼人想点支烟，他从兜里掏出打火机，可是当打着了火凑到唇角时却迟疑地放下了。

还是别抽了吧。心里默默想到。

那个棒球笨蛋总是叫我少抽点。

一瞬间想起他的原因是看见了绕在手指上的线，那儿向上连接着从熊偶那里得来的红气球。

抬头看了眼气球，愈是觉得跟自己格格不入，愈是觉得自己的行为很匪夷所思。

被古怪的熊偶亲了，还有点脸红心跳，最后还保留着气球，绑在手指上像个傻瓜似的。

“嘛，算了。”不愿再为这无聊的事情烦心，隼人叹出一口气，双手放进裤兜里，气球就在他颊边悠悠飘浮。

“打扰了！”来到纲吉家门口了，隼人高声地喊。

沢田奈奈打开门来，见是隼人便亲切地笑了，迎他入门。

“晚上好，妈妈大人！”隼人精神满满地打招呼。

“晚上好啊，狱寺君。现在纲还没回来，请你先等一会好吗？”

“好的！”

来到饭厅等候时，室内只有REBORN一个人坐在高高的垫子上。

“CIAO~”

“晚上好，REBORN先生。您不是去监督十代目和那个棒球笨蛋的功课了吗？”隼人拉开一张椅子坐下来。

REBORN悠哉地喝了口热茶说：“那两个窝囊废，我追加了体力作业给他们。不过应该马上就会回来的了。”

而就是REBORN的话音刚落，门口便传来的武和纲吉的声音，沙哑的濒死的一般。

“我回来了……”

“打扰了……”

隼人立即奔到门口双眼发亮地说：“十代目欢迎回来！您是想先吃饭呢，先洗澡，还是先——”

“我想死……”话没说完纲吉就虚脱地倒在地上，半个灵魂都出了窍。

“十代目！！”隼人惊叫着跪倒在地上惊慌失措地不断摇纲吉的身子。

而此时那边又有人倒了，还是整个人趴在隼人的身上。

“狱寺……我想先吃饭……”

“你这个笨蛋快放开我！！臭死啦！！”

“啊啦啦，又在玩相扑吗？可是已经可以开饭咯。”奈奈从厨房里出来微笑地看着打闹的三人。

餐桌上，隼人端着饭碗汗颜地看着狼吞虎咽的纲吉和武，真怀疑他们到底去做了啥，饿得好像三年没吃饭一样。

“再来一碗！”隼人已经记不清这是武第几次要添饭了。

“你这笨蛋给我收敛一点！这里是十代目的家！”终于忍受不了那响亮的扒饭声，隼人大吼了出来，可是武却好像没听见一样继续不顾形象地吃着。

“你们两个不要吃那么快，小心咽着……”奈奈关心地说。

“呃……咳咳……！”一说完纲吉就咽到了。

“十代目您没事吧！我马上给你拍背！”隼人激动地站起来，并用力拍向纲吉的背。

“噗——咳咳…够了…狱寺…君…你快把我的肺都拍…出来了…”

吃完饭，纲吉和武就直接倒在了二楼的房间里睡死了，任隼人怎么喊怎么闹都醒不来。

“REBORN先生，怎么办啊？今晚我答应了给十代目补习的啊。”隼人无奈地坐在地上问。

“算了吧。他们两个都那么累了。如果狱寺你想回去的话就走吧，纲醒来我再跟他说。”

“可是这样我不就白来一趟吗，什么都帮不了十代目……”隼人有点失望地说，然后他在矮桌前坐下，着手翻起纲吉的书包来。找出了教科书，再翻出眼镜来戴上，握起笔就唰唰地书写。

REBORN一下跳到桌子上，看着隼人凝神的表情，他的嘴唇弯了一弯问：“你在写什么？”

隼人没有抬头去看REBORN，而是继续专注着书写，“我想既然不能教十代目功课的话，就帮他写一些重点吧。”

“哼，今天狱寺你意外地是个好孩子嘛。”

隼人的笔因REBORN的赞扬而稍微停留了一下，书页上划开一道浅浅的线。隼人浅笑着，镜片底下的碧绿瞳仁漾着温柔的意味，是他从来未给予过别人的表情。

“就只有今天……我就做个好孩子吧。”

时钟指向十一点的时候，武和纲吉终于醒来了。

揉着仍然疲惫的眼皮，逐渐显现在琥珀色通透眼睛前面的是灯火明亮、整洁有致的房间。旁边的纲吉也正撑着身体起来，但环来视去，就是没有看到那个时常缠绕着寂寞的身影，身体就像空缺了一块庞大的地方一样地毫无真实感。

黑色西装的婴儿正和他的宠物坐在窗台上，夜已很深，漆黑天空洒落的星光让他的身体仿佛在闪烁。武用力了晃了晃仍带着点迷糊的脑袋问道：“小鬼，狱寺呢？”

REBORN从窗台跳下来，然后仰着头问武：“你想找狱寺吗，山本？”

那句问话幽幽地落下来，谁人都没法洞彻到其中的意味般地哑了声音，只有寂静在久久徘徊，让武的表情逐渐变得忧伤。

期待着得到答案的REBORN最终还是错误估计了。他指了指桌面上叠放整齐的书本说：“那家伙在帮你们写完笔记之后回去了。”

闻言纲吉便翻起书本来，并随之发出惊叹声：“好厉害……全部都写了重点和容易出错的地方……”话到末尾，纲吉的声音放低了，含着内疚地纳入了安静。

武也焦急地翻起自己的课本来，也发现里面同样做了详尽的笔记。合上书本的那刻，任何坚强也不再坚强，只有感动盈满了身体的空壳，汹涌而上的自责和柔怜都找不到出口，都逼成徒劳的冲动。

“小鬼，狱寺他什么时候走的？”武急问，并开始着手收拾自己的东西。

REBORN大大的黑眼珠看着武，仿佛要确认他的心意般，却没有回答。

“山本，已经很晚了，你就留下吧。”纲吉看了眼时钟挽留道。

“我已经打电话给你爸爸，说你今天在纲的家里过夜了。”连REBORN也附和道。

但是心中的那份思念如论如何都抹杀不了。幽远的、难以触摸的，如灰白的烟一样，却叫他如此地想去怜惜。

“对不起，今晚我不能留在这里。”武坚定地吐出这话，然后背起运动包就要离开。

“山本，等一下！把这个也带走。”REBORN突然说，武为难地扭过了头，一刹他的眼睛睁得洞大，只因REBORN手中拿着的那个红色气球。

“小鬼，这气球怎么在你手里？！”武不愿相信地喊，这气球应该在隼人的手上才对，怎么会……

“是狱寺他交给我的。”

淡淡的话语，瞬间令少年低迷了眼眸之间的神色。

REBORN不满地轻皱起眉头，再垂下了首。“狱寺叫我暂时帮他保管。”

“狱寺他……！”翻来覆去的情绪，最后还是存在着希望的吗。但武喜出望外般的声音却增添了REBORN的厌恶，只见他伸手拉了拉帽子低声说：“刚才你有想过放弃吧，山本。真有点不想把气球交给你啊。”

“小鬼，我……”想要辩驳，武却发现自己根本没有可以反诉的证据。因为自己就是这么软弱，那若有若无般的情感，不敢去捉得太紧，更不舍得放弃，所以才会如此遭人讨厌吧。

“哼。”REBORN看着山本复杂的表情变化后忽然一笑，松开了手心的线。气球马上轻飘飘地浮上去，武一惊，赶紧伸手把线捉紧在手中。

“山本，假如你不捉紧，气球就会马上飘走，或者永远都不会回来哦。”REBORN用期待的眼神看着武，随后他满意地见到武了然地笑了，那个是笨拙却不让人讨厌的灿烂笑容。

楼下传来了武离去的脚步声。纲吉和REBORN在从窗户看着那个少年的离开，繁星的光辉照亮了黑夜的街道。纲吉用手撑着下巴学着REBORN的样子仰望星 空，轻声地问：“呐，REBORN。你刚才说的话好成熟呢。”REBORN微笑着，那个笑容里面涵着的宠爱和关怀，就如他双眼里倒映的星海一般阔大和动人。

“那当然了。因为在我的眼中，无论过了十年、二十年、还是一百年，你们还都只是小孩子啊。”

“什么啊，完全不明白。”纲吉不满地轻嚷。

REBORN也不在意纲吉的反应，只被银河夺去了所有目光般凝望着，移不开那倾注的爱意。

“真是个美丽的夜晚啊……”

***  
手中拿着鲜红气球的少年在黑夜中穿行。虽然夜已很深，但是星光会像碾碎的钻石粉末般洒落在每一个角落，再折射入少年澄明的眼睛。即使不知道能追上他的可能性有多少，可是那份执着放不下来，脚步不能自已地交替着，疾走在和他并肩走了许多个黄昏或夜晚的小路上。

那个时候，他第一次希望有神的存在。可以用全宇宙的魔力，让恒星逆转轨道，让时间停止，让他飞到隼人的身边去。前进的道路如此渺茫，唯一能够捉紧的只有手中的线，那是再也不能放开的事物。

他会相信，那是神迹，是神赐予他的机会。那一抹耀目的皓银和碧波的翡翠，会是黑夜中最璀璨的星辰。在常走的小路上的一个小公园里，他发现了隼人。路灯延伸不到的那幕昏暗中，星屑和叶影斑驳的痕迹下，古旧的秋千摇荡着缓慢的细小声响。银发的少年独自坐在离光线最远的秋千上，垂落着纤长银色睫毛，半透明的黑色阴影铺砌在湖水般的瞳仁上，似是夜幕降临的两泓泠水，凄清宁静得如同天使落凡。

“狱寺……”当发现自己无意识唤出少年的名字时，声音已从喉咙中发出。隼人似猫一般极敏锐地发觉了那嘶哑的声音，但他腿上的一团黑色绒毛却比他更快地化作一道闪电消失在漆黑的树丛中。

刚才的……是猫吗？武不能确认自己看到的是什么。但能做出那种快得看不清的动作的，就只有那种骄慢的小动物。而当看去隼人时，看到的仿佛是另外一只习惯了寂寞的野猫。别开脸的冷淡表情，遮挡了双眼的细长发丝，还有那隐藏着遍体鳞伤的身体。你不是猫的话，还会是什么。

“你来这里干什么？”隼人低声问，他低垂着脑袋。

武是知道隼人不敢去面对，也从不想过要强逼他。把手中的气球伸出，“这个气球，你还要吗？”

武的话激得隼人立即抬起了头，见到武手中的气球时，隼人不知自己的紧张到底自何处而来，一瞬他只觉得那个气球给谁都可以，但是就是不能在武的手上。

“还给我！”隼人厉声喊，他是真的在意那个气球。但是无论怎样伸长手臂都够不着武高举的手臂，这一幕以往曾经发生过，但在此时此刻意味已经变了。

“小鬼已经把它给我了。”武冷静地说，然后在下一刻隼人难以置信地嘶吼出声，“怎么可能？！”

“狱寺！！”响荡了午夜的少年的声音，充斥着怎样的爱恋和痴情，剧痛的心跳声就在胸前，星空底下，武将隼人紧紧地抱在怀里，无声地昭示着自己的暗恋。

抱在怀里的少年身体被夜风吹得有点冷，而武的身体却因奔跑而发热。那份灼热的体温何其遥远，几多年了，哪个人曾经拥抱过他。就只有最初始的记忆里边，那个温柔得叫人落泪的女子的双臂。那份唯一的美好，和真实的痛楚一起残留到现在，仍在淌着血。隼人会想，大概他一辈子，都无法忘记那个女子，那段琴音，那个笑颜……

他放弃了挣扎，任武把他抱得窒息。再痛的痛也敌不过曾经的生死别离。

 

“想要拿回气球的话，就用你来交换，好吗？”武在隼人耳边，说着这样任性的话语。

“我只要狱寺你不再逃走就好了，也不会再强逼你。那句话，直到你想听为止，我都不会再说了。所以……就请你……”钻心一般的话语，温柔到近乎任性的怀抱。那把青涩稚嫩的嗓音响在耳边，体温的炙热钻入身体，这一切都如此触手可及，被爱的感觉如梦境一般。

“请你……不要不理我……”

十七岁，还是小孩子，虽然笨拙但不惹人讨厌。

“别哭了，我答应你。”仿佛心底的寒冰都要被融化，但他皱眉苦笑说道时，翡绿的眼中倒映着无垠星海的银光。

***

“那，再见了哦……”道别的时候武笑得有点牵强。现在已经是午夜十二点了，竹寿司肯定大门紧锁，要进去的话肯定得吵醒老爸，落个被亲父拿着时雨金时追杀的下场也说不定。可是也开不了口问隼人自己可不可以留宿，虽然说了再见了，武还是别扭地站在原地要走不走的。

碧绿的眼眸从银发的间隙中偷偷瞄了武一眼，武突然察觉到隼人的视线而想看去他的脸，但隼人已经转了过去，只有声音幽幽地传出：“进来吧。”

“狱寺……”有点惊喜地念出声来，忽然觉得其实隼人也蛮体贴的。

“在十代目家的时候，我听到REBORN先生打电话去你家说你不回家了。”隼人说着走进大门，却发现后面没有人跟来。转头去，武正摩挲着自己书包的背带，明快的脸容上有着罕见的不安。

“狱寺……可以吗？我留下过夜……”

隼人不耐烦地皱起眉头，但是武声音中的惶恐和小心却让他不能狠心。就像恐怕自己的一举一动会让所爱的人厌恶一样的细声询问，充满了笨拙的温柔。终于心中的某个角落都为此软化了般，隼人低声地说：“再不进来的话，三秒之后我就后悔。”

“诶？！狱寺——”神经在那瞬间绷紧，面前纤细的少年将要向前走去，身体里面的空旷感亦顷刻扩大，武伸出手去捉紧了那条雪白的手臂，也禁不住自己脸上的悲伤表情，让它全数展现在星辉的弥漫中。

看过去武的隼人的眼，由惊讶逐渐化作羞赧。隼人垂下脑袋，银发遮盖下的双眼深深望着手中紧握的气球的线。

“你在紧张什么啊？笨蛋熊偶先生……”隼人的声音，好柔软。

心中似有什么美丽的花朵绽放一样，武像个孩子般地笑了。

打开电灯的开光后，一间整洁而略显简单的住所便出现在眼前。武好奇地上看下看感叹道：“狱寺你的家好干净啊，真意外呢。”

“你什么意思？！”正放下书包的隼人凶恶地瞪了武一样。

“啊哈哈……没，就是说狱寺你还厉害啊，一个人能把家里整理得那么好……”武企图打哈哈蒙骗过去。

“哼。你以为谁都像你啊。不修边幅，每天只会没心没肺地傻笑。”把刻薄的话语扔到武的头上，隼人不以为意地走到冰箱前找吃的，丝毫不理会那儿严重受伤的某人。

“呜……狱寺好过分……我哪有不修边幅啊！”说着武就要坐到沙发上，却突然被隼人大声叫停，吓得他只好保持着古怪的姿势停留在半空。

“你浑身臭死了别坐到我的沙发上！快给我洗澡去！”

“那我们一起……”武的话还没说完，就看见隼人摆出一副“敢说下去的话就马上把你丢到三楼下面”的表情，所以只好乖乖地收起非分之想去洗澡了。

“给我洗干净点，顺便也把浴室洗一洗。”隼人严厉地说。

“知道了啦，狱寺真像个老妈子~”武刚调笑完就很有先见之明地把浴室的门关上，果然下一刻门便惨遭硬物的撞击，发出“砰”的一声巨响，还附加隼人的叫骂声。

“混账你有种别出来！出来了我立刻杀了你！！”

狱寺真是……太可爱了。靠在门后，武难以抑止地笑了。

只围着一条毛巾出来的时候，突然铺天盖地的一堆东西飞过来，蒙住了武的脑袋。

“快给我穿上，我这里不收留露体狂。”

把脑袋上软软的东西扒下来，发现是件运动装。

“狱寺，这是你的吗？可是我穿的话……”

“好了别嫌那么多！这可是我最大的衣服了！”

“哦……”只有乖乖地穿上，可是还是有点小。武看着自己这一身不合适的衣服，突然想到了某个问题，于是他喊住正要进浴室的隼人。

“狱寺，你是不是忘了什么东西？”武有点难为情地问。

“啊？”隼人不耐烦地皱着眉头。

“……内裤。”虽然很不想说，可是还是非说不可啊，武觉得自己的脸都发热起来了。

而同时地隼人的脸蛋也腾上了一阵绯红，为掩自己的尴尬他冲武大喊：“你可别妄想我把自己的内裤借你！你的屁股就空荡一个晚上吧！”

“诶？！狱寺，屁股不是问题，问题是前面没有内裤的话很没有安全感啊！”武也理不得害羞大声解释着。

怎知武的解释让隼人更加羞了，只见他的脸一下子红到了脖子根，吼了一声“变态！”之后就用力地摔上了门，剩下“没安全感”的武在外边干着急。

每走一步都有那儿的晃荡感觉，为了分散注意力武只好坐下来，环视着隼人的家，其实真的有点太过简单了。除了必要的家具之外，其他的东西真的不多，连厨房都像似从来没用过一样。不过这里还是有充实的地方的，那就是墙角的两个装满CD和杂志的架子。武走到那儿去抽出几张CD，发现都是钢琴曲或者外国的歌曲，连杂志都有很多是外国的，他一个字也没能看懂。另外还有很多的是流行杂志，里面满是少年喜爱的饰物和衣裳。武唦啦唦啦地翻着，心想明天要到商店街的饰物店看看。

大概狱寺喜欢的东西就只有这些吧。双眼扫视着排排的杂志，却突然发现了某个突兀的存在——书脊上印着小猫的图案。武把书从杂志堆里面抽出来，封面的漂亮立即映入眼帘，武用有点吃惊的声音一字一字念出了书名。

《怎样和猫猫成为朋友》。

“噗。”忍不住笑出了声音，武连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，朝后看了一下隼人还没出来，便捉紧时间开始阅读。

“猫是一种高傲而优雅的动物，在跟它不熟时，你不要想能安全无恙地接近它，更不要想它会主动来接近你。”  
嗯，没错。刚和狱寺认识的时候，他对我可凶呢。  
“心急的话只会让它对你嘶喊，伸出爪子来抓你。所以你要耐心，慢慢地接近它，用食物和温柔的语气讨好它。那么某一天你就会发现在桌子底下，有个毛茸茸的小脑袋冒出来，有双明亮的眼睛在看着你。”  
……好可爱喔。狱寺就是这样常常瞄着我看呢，那是不是代表他已经开始喜欢我了？  
“等到你跟他熟络了，你可以抚摸它的脖子和肚皮，它会舒服地闭上眼睛，发出可爱的声音。这就代表它已经对你完全放松警戒了。”  
……我也可以摸狱寺的脖子和肚皮么？狱寺舒服地闭上眼睛，发出可爱的声音的样子会是怎么样的呢？

“喂你在看什么？”隼人的声音突然从身后传来，武惊得赶紧把书塞进书架里，转身摆着手装作无事地说：“……无聊嘛！就拿你的杂志看看啊。可是都看不懂……啊哈哈哈~”

隼人擦着他的银发，狐疑地看着武说：“你当然看不懂了，那是意大利语。还有，你的脸怎么有点红啊？”

“啊？”被戳中痛处的武胡乱地擦了擦自己的脸，含混地说：“因为……有点热啊……哈哈……”

“莫名其妙。”隼人嘟囔一句，“我要去睡觉了。”

“那晚安，我在纲家睡了几个钟头现在不是太想睡啊……”

“客房就在那边，要睡就自己睡去，记得不要太吵啊，我明天还有事做。”

“嗯……”

“晚安。”

隼人打着哈欠走进了睡房。武松了口气，把那本书从书架中再次抽出，仍然专心致志地看。

等等。狱寺说他明天还有事做，难道还要跟云雀出去吗？武突然想到这个严重的问题，赶忙连连翻着书页，企图找到妙计一般。

啊…没有写怎样才能让小猫只喜欢自己一个呢…那早上我可以阻止狱寺出门吗？可是连纲都拒绝了的话，我更加没有可能吧……

正垂头丧气的武忽然记起REBORN激励的话又重新振作起来，一边心喊着加油，一边开始了彻夜地思考如何让狱寺小猫只喜欢自己的计划。

翌日清晨。还没醒来就感觉到一股贴身的温暖，慢慢地睁开眼来时，碎金一般的阳光洒入了还迷蒙的碧绿眼睛，然后照亮了一袭雪白的被铺和一片小麦色的皮肤。隼人费力地举起手去揉朦胧的睡眼，觉得今早的阳光有点太过的灿烂，还有那片麦色十分眼熟。

床头的时钟滴滴答答地走着，让隼人的意识逐渐清醒。他想翻身去看看时间，却奇怪地发现自己的身体被什么紧紧地锢住了一样动弹不得，他的双眼愈加得睁大了。首先投入眼中的，是一张嘴巴张得大大的，还淌着口水的睡脸。于是隼人一下子全醒过来了。

“山本武谁让你睡我的床啊！！”隼人大吼着想床上扎起来，却因为武把他抱得太紧而跌回了那个柔软的怀抱里面。隼人刚想再次发难，可是抬眼一看到武的睡颜，又有点不舍得了。

“笨蛋，睡得一副白痴脸……”

即使此时没人能看到自己的表情，他渐渐不由自主地把头埋进了武的胸膛里，脸庞发热着，连声音都浸满了从未有过的宠怜。

片刻后，少年终于小心地解开抱在自己腰间的手，再轻声地下床，拿起时钟一看时，隼人差点大叫了出来，“已经九——！点了……”他赶紧按住自己的嘴巴，气恼地瞪了那边的罪魁祸首一眼，然后轻手轻脚地拿了衣服离开睡房。

肯定是这家伙把我调的闹钟按掉的……下次再跟他算账……

手忙脚乱地穿衣梳发，飞速地弄好装扮，隼人在临出门的一刻却忽然停了下来，望着那空挡的大厅若有所思。

是不是该留个字条说我走了好呢……

可是下一刻他又立即察觉到自己这一想法简直就像是担心同居的恋人醒来之后会因为自己不在而不安一样，脸嚓地烧红起来。

“砰”的巨响关门声，昭示着少年堕入情网的羞涩，虽然这羞涩的表现实在是有点粗暴。今天的隼人，还是一如既往的别扭着。

傍晚隼人回到家一打开门，就目瞪口呆地发现有个身材高大却穿着围裙，满脸白痴还讨好地傻笑着的物体在玄关迎接他。

“欢迎回来哦狱寺！你是想先吃饭、先洗澡，还是先……”妻子打扮的武热情地说，但看到隼人摆出一副“敢说下去的话就马上把你撵出去”的表情，只好失望地收回最精彩的那部分。

“饭留下，人回去。”隼人无情地说。

“诶……我已经做了我那份……”如一只被主人抛弃的狗狗，武拉着隼人的手臂说。

“够了啦！我不要再做好孩子了！你快点给我滚回家！”

“狱寺~”

今天的武还是一如既往的无赖。于是距离他能够追到银色小猫的那天，似乎还有很长的时间。

***

 

 

 

是什么毛绒绒的感觉摩擦着鼻尖？细滑而轻柔的感触，挑人耐性地在缭绕着。少年从梦乡中被这奇妙的挑逗感催醒，浅褐色的双眼仍未明晰面前的景色，便有肌肤相亲的温热摩挲在胸前、腰间和双腿。他吓了一跳，连连搓揉着自己的眼睛，不敢相信铺在身边的暧昧景象。

那胴体是雪白的花田、是无暇的玉石，纤细如新抽嫩条的四肢，正以慵懒的姿态偎依在自己身旁，那小东西正睡得暖熟，粉红色的唇瓣中隐现着晶亮的犬齿，细致的睫毛轻轻颤动，细长的柳眉柔软舒展，还有那在银色发丝间不时扇几下的三角形耳朵……

诶？ 终于发现不妥，少年从沉醉痴迷中稍微清醒了过来，眼睛望过去怀里人圆润的臀部，果然发现了一条长长的尾巴。但仍未来得及思考那其中奥妙，怀中的猫儿似乎醒了过来，用那甜蜜可爱的声音“喵喵”叫着，撒娇般地用那赤裸的身子蹭着他。他想喊停止，但在那张美丽的脸庞仰上来看着他的时候，他发现自己的所有防线都被击退，只有心跳擂鼓的声音充斥着五官——

清晨的金光盈满了翠绿色的瞳仁，如日出的朝林，如落星的湖泊，漾满了爱慕之意，纯情却存着道不出的妩媚地看着他。

那刻少年的喉中干涸如许，赤呈相映的体温逐渐攀升。

狱寺……

“咚！”巨大硬物着地的声响。然后楼下山本刚的斥骂声也接着传到二楼，“武你干什么啊！”

“好痛啊……”捂着后脑勺狼狈地从地上爬起来，痛觉逼得武完全醒了，看到旁边的床铺和被自己扯到地上的被子他才发现自己睡得滚下了床。重新坐到床沿，武想起刚才的画面开始烦恼地抓起头发来。

狱寺怎么可能长出耳朵和尾巴来啊，我白痴死了……

可是，梦中的景象又挥之不去。

如果叫狱寺扮成那样的话，应该很可爱吧。

于是，脑海中又浮想联翩起来。

不可能啊，狱寺绝对不肯的……

最后，幻想还是得破灭。武垂头丧气地坐着不知在想着什么，直到他爸爸的吼声再次传来才记起今天要上学。手忙脚乱地收拾好，挂起书包就开始了飞奔。算算时间早都过了隼人的出门的时刻，于是武决定尽快去到纲吉的门口，因为在那里就一定可以见到一脸厌恶迎接自己的隼人。

心情神奇地愉快了，连奔跑的疲惫感都被隐匿了，所见到的一切都崭新如洗，早晨的初阳如少年的笑颜一样，明媚而灿烂。

不一会儿就到了纲吉的家门口，正好碰见刚从家里出来的纲吉。武爽朗地笑着打招呼：“早啊，纲！”纲吉亦柔笑着回应：“早啊，山本。今天好像特别高兴呢。”被纲吉敏锐的直觉窥看到心情的武不好意思地笑了笑，他回答说：“哈哈，又被纲你猜中了诶……啊咧，狱寺呢？”这才发现纲吉身边一直陪伴着的活泼身影不见了。

“狱寺君他昨天晚上打电话跟我说，他今天早上有事不能来接我了。山本我们也快走吧，上学要迟到了哦。”说着纲吉就要迈开步伐，却发现武没有跟上，而是受到什么打击般地伫立在原地。

“山本，回到学校就可以见到狱寺君他了啊。”纲吉明了地安慰道。  
“嗯……我们走吧。”山本勉强地打起气来，小跑几步追上了纲吉。

一早的期待都落空了。胸膛里面存在的强烈失落感，是什么时候因为他一个人而时起时伏。恋爱的陷阱越陷越深，让那个从来不懂得何为悲伤的少年，明白了这伤感的无所不在。

将要来到并盛的校门，二人远远地就看见一排穿得乌鸦似的风纪委员正立在门前，检查每一个学生的仪容仪表。纲吉无力地垂了肩膀说：“云雀学长还要坚持这项制度多久的啊……真是的……”但这抱怨的话纲吉当然只会在暗地里说，要是给他在恭弥面前说，十条命都不够他用。

而武还是老样子搬出他的口头禅，“嘛嘛~这不是很好吗~”

山本还是这样没心眼啊…云雀学长可是你的情敌啊…纲吉不得不捂脸想到。突然，一种熟悉的感觉窜入身体，纲吉很是明白这种过分强烈而且还是盲目崇拜的目光是来自哪个人的。

“十——代——目——！！”

果然。纲吉心里暗暗想。然后一阵风似的卷到了纲吉面前还满眼都是星星的，的确是隼人不错。纲吉刚想打个招呼再说，却在说出了“狱寺君，早上”之后就忘了下面的台词，双眼被隼人一身奇异的服装吸引住了。

“狱寺君，这到底是……”纲吉黑线地指着隼人身上的风纪委员专属校服。

“十代目，请您不要误会！！”隼人激动地大喊出来，同时热诚地捉紧纲吉的双手，“身为十代目您的右腕的狱寺隼人我，是绝对不会背叛您去加入风纪委员的！我这只是忍辱负重，呕心沥血地潜入风纪委员内部，总有一天我会夺走云雀那家伙的位置给您看！然后……”

正当隼人滔滔不绝地宣布这他的大计时，纲吉却极度紧张地四下张望，“狱寺君，你小声一点，云雀学长可能就在附近……”

纲吉的声音正好被隼人的大嗓门遮住了，所以隼人没见他说啥。“诶？十代目你刚才说什么？”

“他说，你刚才是不是说了要夺走云雀的位置。”忽地一把冷冷的声音还无预示地从众人的身后传来。纲吉立即吓坏了不敢出声，而隼人就大模大样地旋了个优美的步伐来到后者的面前，还摆了个优雅的姿态说：“当然了！云雀那家伙怎么可能是我的对手……”

话刚刚说完隼人就立马傻了眼，站在身边的正是极凶残笑着的恭弥。隼人窒了一下后退一步，但在这纲吉也在场的情况下，他是绝对不可以就这样败在恭弥的淫威底下的，但是又的确很是害怕，不知道怎么办好。

恭弥看见隼人那变化多端的表情就觉得好笑，气也消了些。于是便绝美地笑着，抛出些暧昧不清的话，“昨天给你太多甜头了，所以今天就翘起尾巴来了？”

“甜你个大头啊！昨天我——”面对恭弥的挑衅，隼人还是习惯性地脸颊一红，然后就大嚷着解释，虽然声音很大且凶狠，但通常起不了任何除了让人更加误解的作用。此下隼人的话说到一般，他就察觉到旁边的纲吉和武都正以意味不明的眼神看着自己。

“诶……十代目你先回教室好吗？”隼人马上作出最理智的选择，就是把纲吉和武都赶回教室。稍带强迫地推着纲吉的背脊进入校园，而纲吉也不想再在这个危险的场地里再作停留，也就从了他。然后隼人去推武的时候，却发现武的脚就像钉在了地上，任他怎么推也一动不动。

“喂~！棒球笨蛋！你快点回去啦！”奋力推着石膏似的武，费力地喊着，声音里面偷偷柔软了多少个音阶，末尾悄悄拔高的音调，让隼人的话语听起来竟有了奇妙的宠溺味道。

武难以抑制自己想要捉紧身后那双手臂的冲动，且当付诸实现时，眼内流转的感情和口中呼唤出来的声音，都有了不舍的感觉。“狱寺……！我……”

又是那般不愿分离的眼神，和乞怜爱意的声线。高大的男生就像让人喜爱的大型犬类那样，向喜爱的主人撒娇，任性地阻止他离开。

隼人对这样的武完全没有办法，又不可以当着那么多人的面前哄他，只好用自己的身躯掩盖着反握了武的手一下，他低声念道：“傻蛋快点回去啊！上课我就回来了啦……”

“……”武抿着嘴巴想说些什么，但是还是没能说出来。能让隼人这样柔声地哄着他自己人是满心欢喜，可是另一边的情敌的确又迫在眉睫。松开隼人的手后，武用力地瞪了恭弥一眼，在得到恭弥睥睨的浅笑之后，面色阴沉地走进学校。

远望着那逐渐消去的背景，恭弥含笑艳丽。再看去隼人那松了一口气的背脊，恭弥可不会不让他有一点喘息的机会的。

“昨天的数学竞赛做得很好嘛。以后也记得要这样听教听话。”

“什么——？！”

“反抗的话，就要剪飞机头。”

“……你这宅男！为什么总是在奇怪的东西上面有奇怪的执念啊！”

***  
放学后，三个各自有各自的活动。纲吉照样是留堂，武照样是社团活动，而隼人竟然被押着去开什么关于修学旅行的会议。

初夏的棒球场上，少年挥洒着汗水与梦想的光芒，少女呼喊着爱慕与期望的名字。备受瞩目的少年打出一个又一个流畅的长弧，扬起一抹又一抹明朗的笑容，引得阵阵尖叫与欢呼。少年亦会向那注视着他的炙热目光挥手，回以雨后晴天般治愈的柔软视线。在隔着青葱夏树的斑斓影子底下，有双紫莹莹的瑰丽眼睛，将这一切收得彻底。

“啊！”棒球抛出一个意外的弧度，落在了看不见的拐角处。

“山本，可以帮我捡一下吗？”抛出坏球的队友说。

“哦！”山本整整帽子，爽快地答应了，并马上向着球飞出去的方向线跑去。

“喂你怎么投了那么个破球啊。”有人戏谑道。

“我才不会投那样的死球啊！如果不是云雀学长命令我……”

“哈？！难不成山本那家伙得罪委员长了？这下他要倒霉了……”

武小喘着起跑入那隐蔽处，叶影婆娑的地上筛落的阳光闪闪发亮着，球正安静地躺在那儿。武走前两步，这时棒球却被一只柔白纤细的手捡了起来。恭弥的身影从绿荫中显现而出，藻绿色的光线似润着水光一般，模糊了视野中的一切，包括恭弥那意兴盎然的笑靥。

武的眉间立即紧皱，敌意地看着恭弥，武伸出手，“球还来。”

恭弥将手中的棒球抛起又接着，轻声地说：“不还，这已经是我的了。”

明摆着要挑起武的怒火。

但武仿佛早已预想到恭弥不会还给他，他亦不作愚蠢的责难，而是在恭弥的几米之外挺直了他的背脊。“找我到底有什么事？”

恭弥收起了棒球，有点欣赏武开门见山的态度。他凤眸中的紫色很深很深，叫人洞彻不了，那就如同是月色底下的猎食者，势必成王的傲慢与强力。“那只银色的草食动物，是我的猎物。”

一语便中的。武顿时有点慌张起来，他用力捉紧自己的拳头，植以痛觉来阻止自己失控。“云雀，你喜欢狱寺吧？”咬紧牙关问道的，是那个割痛心脏的疑问。是自己 说出的话语，竟如此地刺痛自己。反而话音随光波游弋着飘下的瞬间，他看见恭弥的眼角轻轻地笑了一下，仿佛他所问的是天下间再愚蠢不过的问题。

但嗜杀的表情，在下一刻就渗着透明的血红弥漫了浅绿的阳光。然后恭弥亮出他的铁拐，桀骜地说：“等我咬死你之后就告诉你答案吧。”

武的神经立即抽紧了一下。此时他没有带刀，战斗的话必死无疑。但与其逃亡，他宁愿选择为了隼人而战死。就因为那个最爱的名字，他可以镇定如山，说出那些让死亡更快逼近的话：“云雀，你放弃狱寺吧。他是不会喜欢你的。”

一话激得恭弥的表情变了，那是真正的嗜血与凶残，夏日的光芒也为之变冷。铁拐的寒光在恭弥的攻击姿势下变得如削骨般锋利，那刻少年化身成将要厮杀的凶猛野兽，单单目光就能噬去人的灵魂。

在恭弥的身影快成一道闪电之际，唦唦碎响的树梢那段有什么东西掉了下来，被武快速地捉在手上，随即以迅雷不及掩耳之势与恭弥的铁拐碰击出耀目的火花。

“时雨金时！”武这才发觉自己手上拿着的正是家传宝刀，恭弥含了一深意的笑，举肘而将武轻而易举地击开了一段距离，武向后滑行了数尺，最后定住了脚步。

“小婴儿，谢谢你了。”恭弥对带来时雨金时的REBORN展以一笑，下一秒便再次发动了攻击。而武仍惊讶地望去树梢那里，当恭弥高速逼近之时千钧一发地以刀身硬挡下巨力的攻击，却又被迫得连连后退，狼狈不堪。

“哼，小鬼。我迟些再答谢你。”说话之时，武浅色的双眼变得深邃，杀手的血意亦随之弥漫。

“山本武。我今天就告诉你，男人不是以好色程度和耍赖功力来定胜负的。”恭弥悠然地耻笑着，边作出无懈可击的攻击，让武应接不暇。一道金属冰冷的寒光趁虚而入，猛然击打在武的嘴角！

“男人是以速度，和力量定胜负的！”当高傲的声音响起，武嘴角的鲜血亦缓缓流下。但有不屑的哼声随之从武的嘴中吐出，只见他不以为意地擦了擦嘴角，同样回以鄙视的微笑。

“全世界都知道，男人是以真心定胜负的。”

摇晃过的身躯，再次坚立。唯有那份心意，他坚信自己不输给任何人。所以流血也罢，失败也罢，屈辱也罢，唯有那一个人他不能放弃。

“来吧云雀，看看你的速度和力量，还有我的真心，到最后谁才是赢家……”

初夏的碧色光线，见证了谁飞溅的血液和谁不朽的信念。幼稚得可笑的理由，为此流血、为此痛彻心扉都再所不辞。

只因为那相同的理由。那句两个少年都无法道出的话。

***  
已是夕阳落下的时分了。染血的斜光洒在染血的伤口上，就似撒了一把盐一样，昭示着自己惨败的下场。武背靠在顶楼的水塔墙壁上，每一次的呼吸和眨眼都有着撕裂肉体的痛楚。

没错，他被恭弥轰轰烈烈地咬杀了。破烂不堪的那个角落里，倒地不起的自己被恭弥用脚踩在后脑上，他尝到血的味道和沙的味道，生生地撕痛着嘴唇和舌头，但恭弥从没想过放轻力度，他的脸被埋得更深更深，连呼吸都欲要停止。

“你好像还没死，所以答案我不能告诉你了……”残酷如死神的声音就响在身上，带着疯狂去杀戮的那个少年，原来可以为了某个人而改变自己一直以来从容的态度。

武感到不可思议。也许是因为年少气盛吧，他和对方竟然会为了一个人而做出如此荒谬如自残般的事。

那时候他有笑，即使恭弥看不见。

“连自己的心意都不敢承认。”就因为这一句，再遭到恭弥的猛力踩踏。但他不后悔，他觉得获胜的是自己，即使满身伤口，即使如此欲哭。

他让时雨金时蒙羞，他害怕战败的自己被人发现所以躲在这里。最差劲的是他仍奢想着隼人能够找到他，温柔地安慰他……

无由来地就扯开一个自嘲的笑，撕痛了那迸裂的嘴角。

天空好辉煌。火红的颜色，是恋情的色泽，亦是血的色泽。

武蜷紧自己发冷的身体，把头埋入膝头里边。

记忆突然追溯到某一天，他看见隼人在这里遍体鳞伤地偷偷地哭。他幻想着那时候隼人的感觉是否和现在的自己相似，是否希望有人来安慰自己，是否会有天使的降临……

“啊！山本，原来你在——”当深红的人影投在自己身上时，武感谢过神，赐予他天使。

“你怎么啦？！谁把你打成这样的！！”背着武的和自己的书包来找武的隼人连忙跑到武的面前，他想伸手去查看武的情况，但却害怕弄疼他终究是放弃了。

“我带你去医务室吧？”隼人关切地问，却一直得不到回应。武像似失去了知觉般靠在那儿，低垂着首，斜落的阴影遮盖了他的双眼。

“狱寺，好痛哦。”低沉而嘶哑的，是武不掩饰痛楚的声音。

“我不是说去医务——”焦急的话语，被填埋在充满血腥味的口腔里。隼人的衣服被武身上的血染红，武把隼人用力地抱在怀里，不在乎那因碰触而起的重重痛感，他奢望着隼人的体温，隼人的嘴唇，隼人的一切。

渗着血和沙的味道的舌深入隼人的口腔翻搅，吮吻他的舌尖，舔舐他的贝齿，呼吸他的空气。最后，还掺入了眼泪的咸味，苦涩而又腥甜地填满了整个口腔，与心脏。

“狱寺，可以吗……”就在隼人唇边，吐息着血与泪的味道。透过满框的泪水，他看不清隼人的脸，他只能用力的抱紧隼人，生怕他离开自己般任性地霸占着他。

“我可以说……我喜欢你吗……”

他看不清隼人的表情，只见到他点头，沾了自己的血的脸颊泛着浅浅绯红。

他什么都不计较了。他不打算把恭弥打成他这样的事告诉隼人，现在只有面前这个人占据着自己的心怀，填满了一切的空落，驱散痛楚与忧伤。

“我喜欢你哦，狱寺。”  
“最喜欢你哦……”

仿佛那是魔法，所有的伤口都消失，笑意泄露在流血的嘴角，看起来幸福又悲凉。有只纤细的腕儿来到他的眼角，轻轻为他拭去泪水。细长的银丝垂下来，遮掩了那惨红的夕阳，让他见到神迹一般的银色璀璨，如此地靠近，就在他眼前、他嘴边，额头互相抵着，我听到你呼吸的急促，你听到我脉搏的紊乱。

心中潜伏好久好久的触动，在这一刻化作言语。

“狱寺……你……喜欢我吗？”带着不安和期待的，抱紧了隼人的腰肢。

隼人只久久不语，面颊的红彩如胭脂一般，默默地告示着答案。那是必须说出来的话语，即使二人多么相知，那句最简单的语言，仍需要最复杂的练习。

或者现在还不能强求。武虽然深知这一点，但心中期盼而得来的失望仍然存在。

而隼人见到武难过的表情，亦似自责般低迷了那涨红的脸庞。从来没有想过有一天要说出告白的话语，这对于一直都冷漠待人的隼人真的太过困难。

虽然现在还未能说出来，能够表达心意的东西还是有的。只见到隼人从自己的包包中掏了掏，然后他把一个正方体形状的物体塞到了武的手中，再用自己较小的双手将它包绕。

“把这个全部还原的时候，我就答应你。”隼人在武的唇边如此细述。

那是个打乱了，拥有接近无限可能的魔方。

当把他变成六面相同的那个可能性的时候，就是直面心中触动的时候。

武拿着魔方，傻傻地看着隼人的眼睛，然后旭日般的笑容再次冉冉升起。

“加油哦，棒球笨蛋。”

他如猫儿般狡黠地笑，仿佛自己也期待那一刻的降临。

***  
“十代目！修学旅行您想去哪儿呢？”隼人骑在椅子上，神色雀跃地问纲吉。

正整理书本的纲吉看着隼人，再眨了眨眼望向阳光明媚的窗外，然后轻轻地笑了说：“并没有什么特别想去的地方啊……”又忽然似想到什么坏事情一样倒霉了半张可爱的脸庞，只听见他低声叨念“只要REBORN和蓝波他们别跟来去哪儿都好……”。

“没有特别想去的地方吗……”隼人带点失望地复念纲吉的话，突然灵机一动摇着椅子靠近纲吉，“十代目！我有一个提议！”

纲吉被隼人突然放大的闪亮碧瞳吓了一跳，顿了一下才应允，心里头想着那该不是好提议。

“意大利怎么样？”  
果然。

“狱寺君，我们只是去修学旅行，出国什么的太夸张了……”纲吉揉着额头解释道。  
“为什么？我小时候上的学校去旅行是出国的……”隼人亦理所当然地回答。  
“……”我都忘记了狱寺君原来是个有钱人家的少爷了。一阵无语之后，纲吉尝试从另一方面阻止隼人的谬想，“可是修学旅行的目的地根本就不是我们能决定的啊，就算我们怎么想都……”  
“不用担心，十代目！”隼人自信满满地大喊出声，当即吸引了全班人的注意，“云雀那家伙说了，今次的修学旅行目的地由风纪委员决定，所以身为十代目左右手的我，一定会如十代目您的所愿，争取到去您最想去的地方！！”  
“狱寺君你冷静点……”纲吉竭力想平息隼人过剩的热情，可就是觉得很奇怪，怎么今天的下课时间里只有隼人一个人在唱戏般闹着，少了一些习惯了的朗然声音。

啊！是了！山本怎么今天没有跟狱寺君一起闹？真少见啊，平时一定会在旁边笑着说“嘛嘛，这不是很好吗”的……

察觉到异处的纲吉开始左右搜索武的踪影，却发现他其实就坐在不远处他自己的座位上，正专心无二地摆弄着手中的一个多彩的东西。他的身边还围着几个女生，熙熙攘攘地讨论着些什么般，目光都集中在武手里头的物体。

纲吉走近武一些，便看清了那是个魔方。“山本，你在做什么？”  
“啊，是纲啊。”武听到纲吉的声音，便从手中的活儿中分神了过来，合掌对纲吉做了个抱歉的手势说：“对不起啊，纲。可能最近几天我都要很努力地做这个了，所以不能陪你玩啊……”  
“哦……不要紧的……”纲吉愣愣地回答，马上又看到武埋首去桌上那斑斓的正方体去了。转首，从那个角度恰恰看见隼人撑着下巴，银发掩映下的绿眸偷偷从眼角瞄着武，然后腮帮子鼓了一下，就扭过头去了。

那时候纲吉很记得隼人的表情。微愠的、焦急的、期待的表情。被人称作别扭、傲娇也好，总之很天然、很可爱。纲吉发现自己难以抑制的微笑，泄露在了嘴角弯弯的纹路中。

“十代目，您在笑什么？”  
“啊……没什么啊。”

午后的阳光飞入初夏的教室，被纲吉明亮的瞳仁映得一尘不染。

这个夏天，如果能去一个阳光灿烂的地方就好呢……

太阳照耀在南半球。光线迟恋南国的风光，久久都不愿归去。放学的铃声敲响。学生们成双结两地回家或参加社团活动，初夏犹带着一点炎热和一点温暖的风声，填满了所有的角落。

武收拾着东西准备赶去棒球部，今天他的动作稍微比平时慢了点，因为已经有了因为迟到而被骂的觉悟，所以也就豁出去，一把捉住那条露在短袖下边的白皙手臂。

“干嘛啦!”隼人不耐烦地朝武嚷道。但他的声音里少了几分嫌恶，多的是羞于表达的柔软。  
“狱寺，跟我来一下。”不由分说地，就把隼人拉到无人的音乐教室里面。

那是个好风的下午。静谧的教室里，浅绿的窗帘被风吹拂成音符飘扬的优美舞姿，黑色的钢琴安静地睡在那儿，任风弹拨着它的琴键，发出一连串无节奏的透明音节。

隼人觉得脸颊有点发烫。武面向他站在他前面，影子投落下来，覆住了重叠的双手。

“想找说话的地方，也不一定要找这里啊。”只有两人的空间，声音也由之变得莫名的轻柔。  
“可是，我觉得狱寺你会喜欢这里啊。”武坦诚地说出自己的想法，突然他手中牵着的隼人的手灼了一下，像似自己的话击中了隼人心中最稚嫩的地方一般，漾起最清醇的涟漪。

但武并不能明白这些，其实自己是那么深地邂逅了那个最初始的隼人的心。

“狱寺，怎么了？”只是无知地、傻傻地、担忧地问。  
“……没有！笨蛋！”有点泄气于那家伙的不解风情。

“呐，到底叫我来干什么啊！我还要去开风纪委员的会啊！”懊恼地重新堆起乖戾的语气，隼人问道。  
“嗯……其实是这样的。”有点害怕隼人生气地看着他，武用食指搔了搔脸颊，说：“修学旅行，我想去沙滩呢。”  
“……你是在拜托我么？”隼人呆了一会，然后猜测地问。  
武眨巴眨大大灵活的眼睛，再露出无懈可击的大大笑容：“哈哈你在说什么啊狱寺~你不可以拒绝啊~”  
“你笑屁啊！”隼人看着武的笑容就觉得不爽，一副自己绝对不会拒绝他的样子。“还有，为什么我不可以拒绝你啊？！”  
“狱寺你忘记了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你欠我一个人情啊~”  
“可恶……！小心我把你被人打到吃泥的事告诉全世界！”  
“哈哈~我不无介意啊~”

隼人不得不承认，自己真的拿武一点办法都没有。无论是那张笑脸，还是耍赖的程度。被捉住痛脚的总是自己，被看穿喜好的也是自己，被悸动心扉的还是自己。

像盯着无论如何都想咬一口的讨厌的大狗一样，银色的小猫又真的无从下口，只能干巴巴地瞪着绿幽幽的眼睛，那样子好惹人怜爱。

“啊，狱寺你的袖章别得很难看啊……”

那是阳光敲击琴键的声音。那瞬间武的身体靠近隼人，毫无预兆地，隼人感觉到武身上衣物带着那种在太阳底下晒得干燥而温暖的味道，阳光从他的肩头和颊边穿越而过，模糊了小麦色的轮廓，一刹那晃白了视线所能见到的一切——

刹那间隼人以为太阳降临到他的身边，不用伸手都能够触碰到的温柔，化成了少年琥珀色透着浅浅绯红的眼睛，将自己细致凝视。

“可以了哦。”

为他重新别了袖章，少年露出干净得如同璀璨阳光、清澈溪涧的笑容。

幸福降临得如此突然，让人受宠若惊，难以置信。

“狱寺！你去哪里啊！”武高声喊着，但隼人却不顾一切地逃开了他的身边。音乐教室的门在清风中悠悠掩上，落下武独自一个慢慢拉长的影子，与光线跳着回旋的舞蹈。

落跑了的隼人在走廊上漫无目的地奔跑着。银发纷乱下的脸庞上遮盖不了赤红，心跳声仿佛要从口中吐出，假如那时候他不逃跑，现在的他或者会窒息致死吧。

这过分的心跳，这澎湃溢出的感情，迫不及待地逼他去承认，希望能把这份心意传达到世上最重视的人心中。

隼人不得不用力捂住自己的嘴巴，去掩饰他的喘息，抑制那欲出的话——他从未想过自己会陷入这样的爱恋，从未想过。

停留在静止音符的教室中，沉溺着长时间堆积的烟草味。是什么时候才发觉的心跳如雷，双颊发红的呢？迟钝的少年这才慢慢地捂住自己的嘴巴，但烟草的尼古丁味道不断窜进鼻腔，直达到心坎里，让他再也割舍不行的，那种堕入花海般中毒的感觉。

幸福得一点都不真实的感觉。  
“狱寺……”  
径自唤了那个名字，齿间的发音都似糅杂着如草莓甜蜜的味道。

***  
当隼人一脚踢开接待室的门的时候，风纪委员会议早已结束。恭弥从沙发上站起来，生气地看着粗鲁的隼人问：“你干什么，想咬杀吗？”

“沙滩。”得到的却是隼人低声，却坚定无比的答非所问。  
“你不是说想去意大利的吗？”恭弥反问。  
“沙滩沙滩沙滩！现在我想去沙滩了啊！”隼人却像个闹脾气的孩子般不断地喊。  
恭弥拿他没辙，也不知道隼人这难得的执着从何而来，只是稍觉微妙地缄默了。  
“呐，云雀。”突然就，柔软下来的声音。有只手轻轻拉住了恭弥的衣服，恭弥一时有点不知所措地张大了双眼，看着跟前有些别扭的隼人。  
“去沙滩吧？”

恭弥知道自己无法拒绝那样的他。  
心里流淌着的宠溺和纵容，无法掩饰，却也无从出口

“那么，答应我一件事吧。”

想竭尽全力把你留在身边。  
但是不懂得该怎么做。  
他从不知道原来自己会如此在意一个人。

***  
出游那天终于来了，旅游巴载着众多学生驶向溺满了海水气息的地方。2-A班的车子里面吵吵闹闹的，让隼人烦闷地支了下巴看去飞速掠过的窗外。其实除了他实在不适应这样的环境，更令他在意的是旁边坐着的那个傻笑嘻嘻的家伙。

“天气好好呢~”武笑眯着眼睛说，心情似乎十分愉快。  
“为什么我要跟这个棒球笨蛋坐在一起啊……”隼人在一边碎碎念，怎料到却被武听见了。  
“纲跟京子坐在一起好像很高兴的样子啊~而且狱寺你好像还有点晕车呢……”关心的话语用不着压低声音，就能被车内的喧闹声淹没。  
但武身边的隼人却听得真实。那把嗓音仿佛从万种杂音中脱颖而出一样，清晰地响在耳畔。他好像突然回想起那个午后的心跳，令人窒息的悸动。烦恼地甩了两下头，想把晕眩的错觉抛开，同时也张口说道：“十代目能和自己喜欢的女孩子坐在一起当然很好！可是我就是不想被你说，你以为你——呃。”  
话音的停止是因为有什么东西丢进来了嘴巴里边。然后先于愤怒而来的，是舌床上顷刻蔓延开去的甜蜜味道和弥散开来的牛奶香气，雨水一般浇熄了少年的恼怒。而面前见到的则真的是好比牛奶糖那般甜美的笑颜。  
“嘴巴里面含着些东西会比较好哦~”比窗外的阳光更吸引人的笑容。  
“……啰嗦。”如待放花蕾一样娇嫩的浅红。  
黑发的少年情难自禁地拉住了身旁那条手臂，隼人敏感地抬起头，紧张地左右观望，他低声说：“放开啦……”  
可是武一点都不愿放开，还捉得愈来愈紧。  
“不会有人看见的啦……”不知自己的目光有多灼热地望去隼人翠绿的眼睛，让隼人不知所措地，只一个劲想挣脱武的手。  
两个少年就这样你拉我扯地闹着，动作间隼人突然向后撞到了自己的书包，那里面竟然传出了一声“喵”的叫声，刹时两人都愣了，呆呆地望去隼人的书包。书包里面有什么东西翻动着，然后一个黑乎乎毛茸茸的脑袋从缝隙中钻了出来，两只金色的大眼睛咕噜噜地探视着外方。  
隼人赶在它再喊出声之前一下把它的脑袋塞回书包里，拼命揽住书包不让里面的小东西让别人发现。  
“狱寺，你怎么……”  
“嘘！我也是上了车才发现那家伙原来在我书包里面睡觉……”  
看着隼人伸手去书包里想安抚受惊的小猫却被狠狠地抓了，虽满脸不忿却仍是耐心地再次尝试，武深深地觉得那样的隼人很可爱。  
明明对着人的时候态度那么恶劣，可是却把温柔交给比人更不能理解自己的动物，就像猫才是他的同类一样……  
如此想着，竟轻笑出声。  
“狱寺你果然很喜欢猫呢……”  
然后武看见隼人露出一脸惊诧的表情，即使他不说武也知道那意思是“你怎么知道”。  
就连这种地方的犯傻也好可爱。  
“我……我才不喜欢呢！”  
羞红着脸的大声辩解，一点说服力都没有。  
很想欺负他。把他据为己有。  
“可是我在狱寺家看到一本叫做《怎么和猫猫交朋友的书》哦~”  
“你……你偷看我的书！”  
“什么时候才对我说那句话呢，狱寺？”忽然，对方贴近他的脸，看得清那瞬间惊怔又羞赧的神色。  
“要……要等你完成魔方啊!”  
粉红的嘴唇抿动着低声说出可爱的声音来时，只差一点武真的会亲下去。就在这时，绿色不断飞掠而过的车窗外出现了一只漆黑的飞鸟。那只飞鸟有艳丽的紫瞳和凶戾的目光，那刻与武琥珀色的双眼激烈对峙。  
出乎意料地，武竟然不用隼人多挣扎地就突然乖乖坐回自己的座位。  
“……山本，怎么了？”隼人奇怪地问，发现武的目光变得暗淡，直望去车窗外。  
“没什么。”低声说着，武转头望向另外一边。  
隼人疑惑地看去自己身边的窗外，却没有发现任何异物。  
深绿浅绿的色彩会一直延伸，带领我们去到海蓝色的地方。

隼人没有见到的是恭弥坐在另一辆车上飞驰而过的身影。

“哇~！”海风在打开窗户的那刹吹乱了纲吉的头发，一望无际的大海，雪白细软的沙滩，还有面朝这片美景的房间。“真让人难以置信呢，我们三个真的可以不和大家睡在一起么？”

“是的，十代目！”隼人小心地放下书包精神十足地回答，“因为我是风纪委员啊哈哈哈~”

“啊哈哈那真是好呢…”纲吉干笑着把眼睛瞥向别处，心想着隼人还是别再继续做风纪委员为好，从很多方面来说都是这样。

“我可以出去走一下吗？京子约了我呢……”纲吉搔搔脑袋不好意思地说。

“请玩得高兴点哦十代目！”  
“那待会见咯，纲！”

跟纲吉告别后，房间里面就剩下武和隼人两个。隼人松了口气，把书包里面的小黑猫放出来，小家伙看起来一点都不适应这个陌生的环境，直抓着隼人的衣服乱爬。

“喂…我的衣服都被你抓破啦…”隼人拿它没辙，又不舍得对它大声斥责，只好任它乱来。旁边的武坐在冰凉的地面上撑着下巴目不转睛地看着隼人的表情，笑得甜蜜蜜的。

“笑什么啊你…真恶心。”隼人毫不留情地评价说。

就连那个为了掩饰自己不习惯别人目光的厌恶表情也十分可爱。武忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“狱寺真可爱呢，比小猫还可爱。”

“什么啊…说我可爱我一点都不觉得高兴喔…”脸上泛着点红彩地念，隼人从座位上站起来，“我到外面去买点猫吃的东西。你留在这里帮我照顾它。”

“哦。”武一口答应道。可是隼人怎么扯小猫都是不肯从他的衣服上下来，还抓着爬着越来越上，终于一窜窜到了隼人的脑袋上。

“切。真麻烦，难道我就要顶着那么个东西出去么…”嘴中虽然不满地嘟囔着，可是隼人还是转了身，朝光线照不到的门的方向走去。

握住了把手，开门，身影的一半消失在门的另一边。

“狱寺！”有什么梗住在喉咙，武终于挺起胸膛说出来。而那穿着浅色T恤衫的少年亦为了他的话停了下来，等待他再次发话。

“……那个，今晚的祭典，和我一起去，好吗？”怀抱着希望说出的邀请，意想之外地被隼人拒绝。武听不出隼人话里的味道，带着点抱歉，但更多的是不回头的坚定。

“今晚……我有别的事要做。”

然后，门被轻轻地关上。

武倒在地上，思考不到任何东西地，呆愣地看着天花板。被拒绝了的失落当然有，但是现在的他仿佛能明白一点什么，那是隼人暗示给他的意味。

他明白自己的心意，明白对方的心意。唯一欠缺了的应该就只有那个尚未还原的魔方了吧。从书包里面掏出最近都随身携带的魔方，望着那上面还是乱七八糟的颜色，武不知自己是何来的预感——它将会很快被还原，变回最初始的那个可能性。

就在这个明媚的夏天，这个灿烂的场所。

头顶上巴着一只小猫的隼人走在林荫筛落的路上，凉鞋露出了他几乎从未照光的脚趾头。来往的行人或并中的学生都为这长相如此出众的少年而惊叹，同时亦对少年与黑猫相称而出的可爱而不舍得离开目光。隼人拼命忍住朝周围的人大吼的念头，加快步伐向商店走去。

可是就是在结账的时候他发现自己的钱不够，顿时尴尬地朝售货员小姐强笑，心里同时埋怨着怎么度假区的东西那么贵。虽然很不想把挑了的东西退回去，但是又真的没办法，脸还得丢。做好了心理准备要被人鄙视的时候，旁边忽然有人说，“用这个结账。”

隼人惊讶地看过去，便看见了穿着短袖校服的恭弥正把手中的一张卡递给售货员。他扁了一下嘴巴，嘟哝了一句“多管闲事”。

于是，两个各不一样的少年并肩走在道上，成了最耀眼的风景。阳光从密密麻麻的树叶缝隙中穿透下来，把两个少年相隔的距离抹得有点模糊。巴在少年头上的黑色小猫和黄色小鸟互相打着招呼，但它们的主人却沉默不语，好像都不愿主动，只愿等待对方打破这片安静。

隼人摩挲着自己的衣服，偷瞄了一眼恭弥，再抿紧了嘴唇。

他逐渐明白到一些区别，恭弥和武隔着鸿沟的巨大区别。

自己为什么当初会鬼使神差地说出喜欢，然后又被另一个人俘获了心。偷偷望着旁边的人，隼人呼了一口气然后用平常的语气说：“难得来一次海滩，就别再穿校服啦。”那样的温柔劝述，或者他只会给予恭弥一个了。

那边的恭弥轻轻为之一震，紫色的瞳仁望去隼人一眼，然后很浅很浅地笑了。

“那，祭典的时候。你要记得答应我的事。”携着些得逞的坏意，其实都掩不了其中的孩子气。隼人仿佛受了一击般耸了下肩膀，才皱着眉头无奈道：“知道了啦……”

恭弥把隼人送到了楼下。临分别的时候，恭弥纤细的手臂朝隼人的头上伸去，然后隼人听见了头顶上小猫撒娇的叫声。

“很可爱哟。”

那句话是望着隼人的眼睛说的。而那刻恭弥的笑容，隼人相信自己不会忘记。如白云般柔软，又似棉花糖般的丝丝甜蜜，眼尾上扬的眼睛即使不笑已美丽得像弯弦月，而他笑了，就更像千金难买的珍宝一样动人心弦。

恭弥他是个漂亮的日系少年。隼人看着恭弥离去的背景这样想，但是他察觉到旧日当见到恭弥罕见的温柔时那份心悸经已不知所踪。仅余下的，或许可以称为怜惜，或许更淡然成想去珍惜的友情。

直到他的身影被碧绿抹去，隼人才发觉头顶的小猫已在乱抓他的头发喊着肚子饿。柔声安慰着那小家伙，转身走入楼里。那里有一直等待他的人。

夜幕很快就降临了。临近海洋的天空中憩息了数之不尽的繁星，纯粹的夜黑色铺卷又翻折，装潢着这夜最华丽的舞台。与天上霄汉映衬的是地上如虬龙般蜷曲的小路，多少七彩的灯火停驻在清凉的夜风中，随着人嬉笑叫卖的声音洋溢起舞，像发光的萤火虫精灵眷恋了这片大地。

只身一人站在门匾旁边的恭弥着了酱紫色云腾缭绕图案的浴衣，斑驳的灯光映在他还嫌圆滑的脸庞上，显出的是少年未长成而独具的青涩与艳丽，如即将振飞的幼蝶一样，有着无限的期待。

赶着来到的隼人惊怔了所有动作，连将吐出口中要呼喊的名字也顷刻忘记，然后慢慢地清醒过来般，隼人的脸换上了无奈又带着宠怜的轻笑。那个时候，恭弥发现了距他不远的隼人。

他如承诺地穿了自己所送的水红色落枫飘拂图案的浴衣。少年本稍嫌单薄的身子裹上饱满的色彩而显得玲珑有致，素白的肤色和发色衬着艳丽夺目的花叶而出落得销魂入骨，碧色的眸子成了最魅惑而又清澄如水的一笔，他就像是一朵等待绽放的花一样，有着不自觉却让人倾心不已的一切。

然后在安静的目光中，他俩看见了对方。

隼人笑了。“挺好看的嘛，云雀。”

恭弥不知以什么言语来回答，一时间竟少见地呆住了。

“发什么呆啊你，快点来啊。”

当恭弥回过神来，水红色的少年经已置身在繁华灯花中，柔软的笑颜好不真实。走近对方明明你我相距得那么近，只要他愿意，完全可以伸出手牵住对方的。但是那一刻恭弥却发觉自己不敢再靠近。

忽地，他响起一句曾听过的话。  
——连自己的心意都不敢承认。  
或许他并不是不敢承认，而是连自己也未明那到底是什么。

游弋波光的金鱼。  
色彩斑斓的面具。  
甜蜜可爱的糖果。  
天然淳朴的笑靥。

两个少年穿梭在繁星落凡一般的祭典中，就像两盏最明亮最美丽的灯一样照亮这个夜晚。不加修饰的一颦一笑，纯净幼嫩的感情浮动，将这个夜晚引至最高潮的乐章。

祭典小路一直延伸去的末端是间古旧的神庙。封上浅浅碧绿色青苔的犬神雕像百年都驻守在门前，印证了这个夏天雨水的降临。抬头仰望，目光必须先攀登那段漫长的石梯才可以到达祈福的地方。相传只要一口气跑上那段梯子，期中不要回头的话，在神庙里面许下的愿望就可以得到神的庇佑。

今晚的烟火演出正在石梯的庭前紧凑准备着。隼人和恭弥停在那些人前面，静静地看着他们工作。但已经过了开始的时间，还未能开始，大人们似乎碰到了什么困难，都面面相觑地紧蹙眉头。恭弥不感兴趣地抱着双手于胸前，但他身边的隼人看着看着终于耐不住性子下去，一抡手臂就插到他们中间拿起几根粗大的烟火研究。

那是男孩子钟情于某样挚爱物品的认真表情。即使在黑暗的阴影下，恭弥不知自己为何会看得那么清楚。一切都像个神迹，相遇直到心中的感情开始变化，直到一起笑着在这夜的夏祭中游玩，都奇妙得让他感到有点突然。

以至于隼人是何时开始抛起烟火玩的，他都不能知晓。紫晶的瞳子中有旋转成火红圆圈的光环在闪烁，隼人湖绿色的眼睛被灿烂燃烧着的花火围在中间，绿色和红色对比得如此美丽，汇流成金绿色、橙红色的薄光，让隼人的笑脸看起来很快乐，就像天使降临了凡间一样。

“你有话想对我说吗？”是什么时候，他来到恭弥的跟前，还带着围绕在身旁的漫天烟火。但恭弥看不清他的容颜，只模糊分辨出他此时的表情该是温柔得如花火在静水中点燃一样。

“你喜欢我吗？”他如此地问，那已经不再是第一次的祈使句，而是想要确认对方的心意。黑发的少年有想过说些什么，却痛苦地发现无法说出来。喉咙干裂得如被火烧，一瞬间闪掠过脑海的无数想法，有一贯以来的傲慢与轻佻，但是唯独捉不住吐出心意的那丝线索。  
无法言语。  
无法说出那句最简单的话。

银发的少年笑了。在烟火璀璨的绽放中，他将永远记得那个的笑容。

“谢谢。”

那是隼人最后对他说的话。然后他看见那个心爱的红色身影向那条悠长得仿佛可以延伸到天涯彼端的阶梯奔跑，他每一步的蹦跃，都有一朵巨大美丽的花火开放，发出巨大的声响，放射出纷繁的花瓣，而他雪白与水红的身影就在那片灿烂无比的花海中逐渐消失，如梦一样消逝。

没有回头地，消失在星海的尽头。

恭弥不知道自己为什么还笑得出来。但他无法不笑，因为他不懂得哭的方法。即使有过一瞬的酸楚，但他仍笑着。凝望着那无垠的花的海洋，唇瓣轻抿的语言，经已无人能够听到。

喜欢吗……或许吧。

***  
心跳声就和烟火爆裂一般震耳，挽着那水红的浴衣，少年白皙的脚快速奔跑着，一直跑上那段漫长的阶梯，绕过古老的寺庙，循着星光的指引，跟踪猫儿的叫声，最后停在寺庙后方一片空旷而废旧的窄小空地。在小黑猫相伴的旁边，有谁枕着脑袋仰望天空，即使在震耳的烟火声中，隼人仍能清晰地听到他细碎的声音。

像个孩子一样叫他挂心的少年。

“呐，小狱。你说现在狱寺在干什么呢？”少年轻轻用双手抱起小黑猫，温柔的声音如此问道。小猫仿佛不喜欢他抱地挣扎着，然后它注意到那边望过来的绿色目光，便“喵喵”地朝隼人挥爪。

“谁准你帮他取名字的？”

少年终于察觉到隼人的存在，他赶紧翻身坐起来，放下小猫后他的表情有些狼狈，一时间竟不知如何去面对。

看着武尴尬的样子，隼人无可奈何地叹了口气，走上前去一个袖子甩在他脸上。“又在烦什么呢，我不是在这里了吗？”

身前真实存在的隼人，轻挑了眉头有点烦恼又带点儿娇宠的表情，真的很叫人安心。但是之前那么长时间的担忧让他的余悸和猜测还在，声音里亦夹了唯恐：“因为……我好怕狱寺你……”后面的话语连他自己都不敢说出来。就连仅仅是语言他都不愿出现那个可能。

“那就快点完成你的魔方啊！”隼人有点不满地抱着胸嚷道，责备地看去武，却见他避开自己的目光望去地面，手缓慢地从兜里掏出那个魔方。

仍然是乱七八糟的色块。

“对不起……我最多只试过还原了一个面，就再也……”

“你是笨蛋吗？！”

突如其来的斥责，武内疚地看去隼人，隼人是真的生气了。再多道歉的话也没用，还原魔方对自己来说根本就是不可能的任务，但是最后能够得到的却是自己梦寐以求的结局。做好心理准备听隼人火大的叱骂，却——

“笨蛋啊！我没说你不可以找别人帮忙啊！重新贴上色块也可以啊！再不然就到商店里面再买一个！你这个脑袋里面除了肌肉就是牛奶的棒球笨蛋！”

近乎暴跳如雷地说出这些话之后，隼人的脸唰的就红了。别扭地望向别处的眼睛，还有不知道怎么摆放的手脚，一一都是那样地叫人爱怜。

那就是我所喜爱的人。  
他是全世界最可爱的人。

“那么，狱寺你可以帮帮我吗？”武向隼人柔柔地笑，“你还欠着我一个人情呢，记得吗？”

“……没办法啊。”又羞又恼地念着，隼人一把拿走武手上的魔方，白皙纤细的手指仿佛在施展魔法一样，六种色彩扭转出飞逝而过的弧线，一座座虹桥在小小的方块上搭建，寻找自己的同伴，最后回到自己的归宿。

“拿着。”淡淡地说着，隼人把回到初始状态的魔方放在武的手掌上。

那就是那个允诺过的可能性，仿佛放在我手心的就是你的心。

烟火缤纷的光芒在围绕着二人的天空中盛大绽放。你我站在这窄小的地方里，相距着世界最近的距离。那是连对方心跳的频率都能够知晓，连对方呼吸的节拍都能明晰的距离。

“狱寺，我喜欢你哦。”气息都轻抚在你唇瓣的告白。然后我用我的唇，听到你赠予我的言语。

璀璨的烟火在互相温柔缠绵的唇间迸出灼眼的花雨，喘息声淹没在花火的盛宴中，舌尖上残留的甜味仿佛能弥散开来，调美了这夜的篇章。

黑色的小猫不明所以地看着两个相拥亲吻的少年，漫天的烟火映花了它的眼睛，它觉得有点疲倦，打了个呵欠就在原地蜷着身子睡下。

被还原的魔方安静地伴着小猫进入梦乡。  
他的主人亲手将它打乱，然后又亲手找回最开始的它。  
恍若从一开始就已经注定了一样。  
每一格色块，都记得它的归宿。  
都寄望着归去。  
寻找着熟悉的依靠。

变化，扭转，走过多少折弯的旅途。  
都忘记不了最初的怀抱。

如同初恋一样。

***  
日子一如既往地走着正轨。

“哟，纲！早上好！”  
“十代目！早上好！你这个棒球笨蛋不准比我先向十代目打招呼！”  
“你们冷静点……”

发生一点、或大量的小摩擦是正常的。

“狱寺~我想看你戴猫耳和尾巴呢~”  
“你这个变态！！到底在想什么啊！！”  
“哈哈，其实我也想看。”  
“十代目……？！”

就算偶然发生什么特大事故，伤亡惨重都是可能的。

“风纪委员我不做了。”  
“不行。”  
“喂，云雀！”  
“我不会放弃的。”  
“……”  
“云雀。不好意思狱寺已经和我交往了。”  
“啊——山本你怎么在这！还有十代目也？！”  
“你们这几个个恶心的草食动物，群聚在这里干什么？咬杀！”

因为我们处在这个名叫“世界”的魔方里面。每一个人都是一个色块的话，那就会有接近无限的可能。所以想要砌出“和平”的可能性几乎为零，但如果仅仅想要“快乐”的可能，那就简单之极。

照这样看，距离还原模仿的日子，似乎还有很远很远。

——Rubik's Cube •END——


End file.
